Love Comes To Domino
by journey maker
Summary: This is a sequel to Where Ever You Will Go.. Roland gets another chance of finding someone to love... Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_After the death of Spencer, Roland never thought that he'd ever find someone to love, but he was wrong._

It had been a year since Spencer had passed away, and Roland was sitting in their house thinking about things that they use to do, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

When he got up and opened the door, there stood this cute little girl and she said, "Mister, would you like to buy some Girl Scout Cookies, they don't cost too much."

Roland smiled at her, he happened to look over her head, and he saw whom he figured was her father standing beside a car. He was smiling as he watched her ask the man if he wanted to buy some Girl Scout Cookies.

Roland looked back at the little girl and he asked, "What kind do you have?" She smiled and he saw that her two front teeth were gone and she told him what she had, and Roland told her, "I'll take one of each."

She smiled brightly and as he handed her the money, she picked up the cookies and handed them to him and she said, "Thank you." Then she took her other cookies and walked back to where the man was.

As Roland watched the man hugged the little girl and he put the cookies in the back and as she got in, he made sure that she was buckled up and then he got into the car and started it.

When Roland closed the door, he looked down at the cookies and he thought to himself, "Now why did I buy these cookies, I don't even like cookies." He chuckled and went to put the cookies in the kitchen and he went over and called Seto.

He said, "Do either you or Joey like cookies, the reason I'm asking, is I just bought several boxes of Girl Scout Cookies, and you know that I don't even like cookies."

Seto laughed and then he said, "Yes, Joey loves cookies. We'll be over tomorrow and you can give them to him. How are you doing?"

Roland closed his eyes and he said, "Today is better then yesterday, I'm trying to go on, but at times it really is hard."

Seto then said, "When we come over, we have something to tell you."

Roland asked him, "Is it good news?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and when Roland answered it, there stood the man whose little girl Roland had bought the cookies from.

The man said, "I hate to bother you, but my car won't start and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a tow truck?" The little girl was holding onto her father's pants leg and she looked really frightened.

Roland said, "Come in, the phone is over there."

The man called the garage but they didn't have a tow truck they could send out. The man replaced the receiver and as he turned around his little girl said, "Daddy, is the man going to come and fix our car?"

The man smiled down at her and he said, "No honey, the man doesn't have a truck to come fix our car, we'll have to call Nana and see if she'll come get us."

The man looked at Roland, he held out his hand and said, "My name is Samuel Burton and this is my daughter Pricilla, can I please use your phone one more time." Roland shook Samuel's hand and he said, "I know of someone who can come see what's wrong with your truck, I'll call and have my son-in-law come out."

Roland then called Seto and asked him, "Can Joey come over here, a man is here and his car doesn't work, I was wondering if he could see what's wrong with it."

Seto then said, "Sure, we'll be right over, by the way who is the man?"

Roland told him, "The father of the little girl that I bought the cookies from." He hung up the phone, looked at Samuel, and said, "He'll be right over."

The little girl was kind of acting as if she had to go to the bathroom, and Roland looked at her father and said, "The bathroom is down the hall on your left."

The man thanked him and took his daughter so she could use the bathroom.

"Daddy that man is really nice isn't he?" She said to her father.

Samuel smiled down at her and said, "Yes honey, he is."

When they got back to the living room, there stood two men and Roland said, "Samuel, this is my son, Seto and his life mate Joseph."

Samuel walked over and shook hands with both of them and then Joey said, "Let's go see what's wrong with your car."

Samuel looked at his daughter and said, "Honey, you stay here, I'll be right back."

When Joey and Samuel walked out the door, Pricilla acted really frightened, until Roland said, "How about if we all go get some milk and have some of these great cookies I just bought."

Pricilla smiled and nodded that she wanted to, so as the three of them went to the kitchen, Roland went to the cupboard and got down five glassed and placed them on the table, while Seto got out the milk, then Roland helped Pricilla sit on one of the chairs and he asked her, "Which kind do you like?"

She smiled and pointed to the thin mints, Roland picked up the box, opened it and put some on a small plate, and as he and Seto sat down he said, "Alright, let's get to dunking."

Pricilla giggled and that caused both Seto and Roland to laugh and as they dunked their cookies in the milk and ate them, Joey was outside looking at Samuel's car.

"Well, you need a battery and I'd have those hoses checked, it looks like the one leading from the radiator to the engine is about to blow." Samuel thanked him and as they walked back inside, they heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and when Joey and Samuel went to the kitchen, Joey said, "Hey is there some for us?"

Pricilla smiled at her dad and the other man and she said, "Here daddy, there's some for you and him."

When they sat down, Joey looked at Pricilla and winked and said, "My name is Joey." Then as he and Samuel took some thin mints, they started dunking them and all of them began to laugh.

Finally, Samuel said, "Joey said that my car needs a battery and that some of the hoses need to be replaced; now all I have to do is find someone to tow it to a garage and get it fixed."

Seto looked at his dad and said, "I'll call Ricardo and have him come tow the car to Kaiba Corp. and in the morning they can see what's wrong and fix it."

When Samuel heard Seto say, "Kaiba Corp. he then knew that he had seen Seto somewhere. Then Samuel said, "I can't ask you to do that."

Roland smiled at him and he said, "Listen, it'll be fine, if you want I can give you and your daughter a ride home and when your car is ready, one of the mechanics can drive it to your house."

Samuel didn't know what to do or say, then Pricilla said, "Daddy, can Roland give us a ride home, I have homework to do, please let him."

Samuel smiled down at her and he said, "Thanks I'd appreciate the ride." So after they got the glasses put in the sink, the milk back in the refrigerator, Roland grabbed his keys and said, "Shall we go, oh Samuel can you leave your keys here, after we leave Seto can call Ricardo to come get your car."

Samuel shook Seto and Joey's hands and Pricilla said, Thank you." Roland opened the front door and as they walked out to his car, he drove them home. "I'll have Ricardo call you tomorrow and let you know exactly what's wrong with your car."

Samuel handed Roland a piece of paper with his phone number on it and he shook Roland's hand and then Pricilla kissed Roland's cheek, they both got out and walked into their house. Roland backed out of the driveway and drove back home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

After Roland had driven Samuel and Pricilla home, he went back to the Manor. As he sat there in his car, he thought to himself, "It must be hard raising a little girl alone, he's done a great job."

Samuel unlocked the front door and as they went inside, Pricilla said, "Daddy, we forgot the rest of the cookies."

Samuel smiled down at her and then he took the piece of paper that Roland gave him and he called the Manor and when the woman answered, "Kaiba Manor, may I help you."

Samuel said, "I need to talk to Roland please, my name is Samuel Burton." The woman said, "Just a minute." Then Roland's voice came on the line and he said, "Is something wrong?"

Samuel chuckled and said, "Pricilla forgot the rest of the cookies in the back of my car, she's worried about them."

Roland then said, "You can tell her that I'm buying them all from her, tomorrow I'll come by and give her the money for them."

Samuel then said, "You don't have to do that."

Roland told him, "I know that I don't, but I want to." Roland heard Samuel whispering to someone and then Pricilla's voice came on the line and she said, "Daddy told me what you're going to do, and I want to tell you that you're the best." Then she whispered and said, "I really like you and your sons, say hi to them for me please."

Roland chuckled and told her, "Thank you, we all like you too."

Pricilla then said, "I think that daddy likes you too."

Samuel didn't hear what she had told Roland, but after she said that, Roland said, "I like your daddy and you too."

Samuel came back on the line and he said, "Thanks again for buying all the cookies; this is going to help Pricilla get one of her badges."

Roland told him, "Glad that I could help, and when the mechanic gets done working on your car, I'll call and let you know what he found out."

Samuel thanked him again and then he hung up the phone and he looked at his daughter and asked her, "What did you tell him."

Pricilla giggled and as she ran to her room, Samuel heard her say, "You'll never know."

Samuel burst out laughing and then he went to the kitchen to get dinner started, while he was cooking the phone rang, when he answered it, he wished he hadn't, it was his deceased wife's mother, the grandmother of Pricilla.

"Samuel where have you been, I've been trying to call you all day." He heard Matilda say.

Samuel said, "Well I didn't know that I had to sit here by the phone all day long waiting for you to call, I took my daughter out so that she could sell her Girl Scout Cookies, if you have to know."

Matilda didn't like the sound of his voice and she said, "Don't take that tone with me, if I wanted to I could take you to court and you'd loose Pricilla, so be careful how you talk to me."

It was all Samuel could do not to scream profanities at the old bitch, so he took a deep breath, let it out and then he said, "Matilda, I have to go, I'm cooking dinner and Pricilla is doing her homework, she'll call you later, goodbye."

When he hung up the phone, Samuel wanted to slam his fist into the wall, so he closed his eyes and softly said to himself, "Rachael, your mother is a bitch. Why did you have to die?" Then he wiped the tears away and went back to cooking dinner.

After dinner, Pricilla said, "Daddy who called earlier?"

Samuel smiled at her and he said, "Your grandmother, she would like you to call her before you go to bed."

Pricilla was helping clear the table when he said that her grandma called, and she nearly dropped the plate she was holding. "Why can't she just leave us alone, she's always trying to get me to come and live with her."

Samuel smiled at her and he said, "She's just lonely that's all."

Pricilla laughed and said, "How can she be lonely with all those dogs she has, she only wants to make you sad, she still thinks that it was your fault that mommy died."

Samuel walked over to his daughter and held her in his arms and he said, "I know, but just remember that I'll never let Matilda get her hands on you, we'll always be together."

Pricilla looked up at him and said, "I wish mommy was here, she could make grandma leave us alone, I really miss her."

Samuel hugged her and then he kissed her cheek and said, "Honey, I miss mommy too." Then they did the dishes and Pricilla gave her dad a hug, kiss, and said, "I'd better get to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Samuel kissed her and as he watched her go to her room, he could see so much of her mother in her.

As Samuel got ready for bed, he sat on the side of the bed, looked at the picture of his wife and he said, "Rachael, I met someone today and he's a really nice man and Pricilla likes him too. I just wanted you to know." Then he kissed the picture, turned out the light and went to sleep.

At the Manor:

When Roland was sitting in his room that evening, he thought about Samuel and he closed his eyes and said, "Spencer, I met a man today, he has a young daughter, he's a really nice man, I just wanted you to know." Roland then turned off the light and went to bed.

Back at Burton residence:

Pricilla was kneeling on the floor saying her prayers when she looked up at heaven and said, "Mommy, daddy and I met a really nice man today, he helped daddy with the car and bought all my Girl Scout Cookies so now I'll get the next to the last badge I need.

Mommy please don't be mad at daddy for liking Roland, he's a really good man and daddy is really lonely since you went away. Mommy can you tell grandma to leave daddy alone, she's being a real pain, like when you were alive. I'm kind of tired so I'll end now and talk to you tomorrow. Amen."

Up in heaven a beautiful angel smiled down on her family and said, "My beautiful little girl, I love both you and your daddy and I'm so happy that daddy has found someone who may be the one to help him get over my death, daddy is going to be the one to help Roland too.

Don't worry about grandma; I'll try to make her understand somehow. Mommy loves you with all my heart and I'll be waiting to see you and daddy when your time on earth is through."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Roland had just got back from dropping Samuel and Priscilla off at their house, and as he walked into the Manor and Felicia said, "Sir, you have a call from a Samuel Burton."

Roland was concerned that something was wrong and when he asked Samuel "Is something wrong?" Samuel told him, "Pricilla forgot the rest of the cookies in the back of my car, she's worried about them."

Roland let out the breath he was holding and he told Samuel, "Tell her that I'll buy them from her."

Samuel couldn't believe that this man who had already gone out of his way to help them was now willing to buy the rest of his daughter's Girl Scout Cookies. Samuel told Roland, "You don't have to do that."

Roland didn't want Samuel to hang up, he really liked hearing his voice so he said, "I want to do that for her."

Roland heard him whispering to someone and then he heard Priscilla's voice and she said, "Daddy told me what you're going to do, and I want to tell you that you're the best." Then she whispered and said, "I really like you and your sons, say hi to them for me please."

"Roland chuckled and told her, "Thank you, we all like you too."

Priscilla then said, "I think that daddy likes you too."

Roland said, "I like your daddy and you too."

Roland chuckled when he heard her say that and then he heard Samuel say, "What did you say to him?" That made Roland chuckle all the harder.

Samuel got back on the phone and again he thanked Roland for all he did for them and also for buying his daughter's Girl Scout Cookies."

Roland told him, "You're welcome, and when the mechanic checks to see what's wrong with your car, I'll call and let you know, and Samuel it was really nice meeting you and your daughter."

Samuel closed his eyes when he heard what Roland said about how he liked meeting him and Priscilla and then Samuel finally found his voice and said, "It was nice meeting you and your son and son-in-law. I'll be waiting for your call."

When Roland hung up the phone, he turned around, there stood both Seto, Joey and they were both smiling at him with this goofy smile, and he said, "What's so funny?"

Seto looked at Joey who burst out laughing and then Seto said, "You dad, the way you told Mr. Burton that it was nice meeting him and his daughter, well it actually sounded like you had feelings for him."

Roland turned around and walked over to the window and as he stood there looking out, he asked, "Would that be so wrong if I did have feelings for him?"

Both Seto and Joey walked over to where Roland was standing, Seto put his arm around his dad's shoulder, and he softly said, "No, it wouldn't, it would be great to see you with someone again, I know that Spencer would want you to find someone else."

Joey then said, "Dad, I agree with Seto, you deserve to find someone that will make you happy."

Roland looked at them with tears in his eyes and he said, "Thanks for the pep talk boys, I really needed someone to tell me that it would be alright if I did find someone."

Just then they heard the front door open and in walked Mokuba and Serenity, and she said, "Did I hear right, dad's found someone?"

Mokie smiled as he put his arm around Serenity's waist and they walked over to where Roland was standing and then Mokie said, "Spencer always wanted you to find someone else, and now that you have we both think that it's great."

Roland turned to them and he said, "I love all of you, thanks for being here and for being so understanding while I was trying to understand about Spencer's death, it means the world to me that all of you are willing to accept that I might have found someone else to spend my life with, thanks."

There was a knock on the front door and then Felicia said, "Sir, there's a Ricardo here, he says he's suppose to tow a car to the garage."

Roland thanked her and then he walked to the door, he then told Ricardo, "That Ford Bronco out there, I need you to tow it to the garage and find out what's wrong with it, then I need you to call and let me know."

Ricardo took the keys from Roland and as they walked out to the car, Ricardo said, "I'll check it out myself and get back to you about what'll cost to fix it."

Roland shook hands with him and then after Ricardo hooked the car to the wrecker, Roland walked back inside and he went to the kitchen and asked Greta, "Could you please fix lunch for the kids and myself?"

She laughed and assured him, "I'll fix something good and nutritious for everyone."

Roland walked back to the living room and announced, "Greta is fixing us some good and nutritious lunch, and I hope everyone is hungry."

Joey then said, "Oh boy, something really good, please Seto, can't we go get some pizza or some burgers."

Seto laughed as he kissed Joey and he said, "No pup, your sister is expecting in five months and Greta is only thinking about making sure that the baby grows up healthy, so for what few times we eat here, we can all eat a nutritious meal."

Mokuba laughed and said, "Serenity would rather have pizza or burgers."

Roland then said, "Now listen to me, Greta is a good cook and she loves all of us, so we can all eat what she serves, is that understood?"

They all shook their heads yes, but still Serenity was pouting and then Mokie whispered to her, "Honey, after we go, I'll stop off and get you two burgers, how's that."

She kissed him and then Greta said, "Lunch is served." They all went to the kitchen and they all sat down and thanked her for lunch and they all ate it and liked it.

Just before they left, Seto said, "Dad, Joey and I have something to tell everyone, we're thinking of adopting a little boy."

Roland went over to where they were and tears filled his eyes as he hugged them both and said, "Son, that's great, you'll both make great parents, just like your brother and Rene are going to be."

After everyone left, Roland outside and as he walked among the flowers that Spencer had the gardener's plant, he smiled as he remembered how they argued that this flower or that flower wouldn't grow, but as usual Spencer won the battle and all the flowers flourished and they still were blooming.

It was getting cooler, so Roland went back inside and he sat on one of the couches and picked up the book he had been reading and as he opened it up, he thought to himself, "I wonder what Samuel is doing right now." Then he began reading the book.

At the Burton residence:

Samuel was getting dinner ready for Priscilla and himself and when it was done, he went to her bedroom and knocked and said, "Dinner is ready."

She opened her door, smiled at him, and gave him a kiss and then they walked to the kitchen and had dinner. She looked at her dad and she said, "It sure was nice of Roland to offer to buy the cookies wasn't it?"

Samuel smiled at her and then he said, "What is on that mind of yours?"

She giggled and then she said, "I think that you like him, don't you?"

Samuel nearly choked on what he was eating and as he swallowed it, he looked at his daughter and said, "Now listen here, Roland and I just met each other, sure I like him, he's a very nice man, but if you're thinking that something else is going to happen, well I can't say it is or it isn't."

She laughed as she saw her father actually turn a little red in the face and then she said, "Alright, I'll stop, but I still think that you two should get together and talk sometime." Then she got up and started clearing off the table.

Samuel closed his eyes as he thought about what his daughter had just said, he'd like to get to know Roland better, but it scared the hell out of him just the same.

He got up and helped clear off the rest of the dishes and then they washed and dried everything and then Priscilla said, "I've got some more homework to do" She gave her father a kiss and hug and went to her room.

Samuel went to the living room, picked up a book and started reading it; he then stopped and thought to himself, "I wonder what Roland's doing now." He shook his head and went back to reading.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Today Ricardo called and told Roland, "I just got through fixing the Ford Bronco, I had to replace the battery, all the hoses and I put a new thermostat, distributor cap and I even replaced the worn tires."

Roland thanked him and then he said, "Please bring the car over to the Manor, I'll let Mr. Burton know that his car is ready."

Roland called Samuel and said, "Your car is fixed, I'll bring it over later on today."

Samuel asked him, "How much did it cost to fix it?"

Roland didn't know what Samuel's financial situation was, so he said, "I'll bring the bill with me when I bring your car over."

Roland then called the garage and spoke to Ricardo, "Please bring the bill when you deliver the car."

Samuel hoped that it didn't cost too much, if it did then he didn't know how he was going to pay for fixing it, he didn't want to go to his mother-in-law and ask for a loan, she'd tell him, "If you're having financial problems, Priscilla can come stay with me until you get back on your feet." That's one thing that he would never let happen.

When Ricardo brought the car over to the Manor, he handed Roland the bill and Roland said, "Thanks for fixing it yourself."

After Ricardo left, Roland looked at the bill, he knew that it would be costly but he didn't think it would be that much. He told Greta, "I'm going to take Samuel's car over to him, if anyone calls please take a message."

When he pulled up in front of Samuel's house, Roland got out of the car, walked up to the front door and knocked. He smiled when Priscilla answered it and said, "Can I please talk to your dad?"

She asked him to come in and then she went to get her dad. "Dad, Roland's here." She told him. Samuel walked to the door and Roland said, "Here are your keys and the bill."

Samuel took the keys and when he looked at the bill, his heart sunk. It cost more much more then he had, he looked at Roland who said, "I know that it's costly."

Samuel then said, "I don't know how I'm going to pay this bill."

Roland then said, "I was wondering if I can interest you in a business deal."

Samuel asked, "What do you mean a business deal, what kind of deal?"

Roland took a deep breath and then he said, "Would you and your daughter like to come over to the Manor some night for dinner, if you would, then we can call this bill paid in full."

Samuel looked at Roland as if he'd just lost his mind and he said, "Alright, you're willing to say that this bill is paid in full if Priscilla and I come over for dinner sometime?"

Roland nodded his head yes and then he said, "Yes."

Samuel then said, "We'd love to come over to your home for dinner, how about if we come over Friday."

Roland held out his hand for Samuel to shake and he said, "Friday it is, oh I was wondering if you'd mind if my sons and their spouses come too."

Samuel shook Roland's hand and he said, "My daughter and I would like to meet your family, so we'll see you Friday around five o'clock."

Roland smiled and said, "Five it is then." He turned to leave and Samuel said, "Who's coming to pick you up and take you home?"

Roland said, "I'll call someone."

Samuel then said, "Just a minute." He went into the living room and said to his daughter, "Come on, we're taking Roland home."

Priscilla smiled at her dad and he said, "Behave yourself." Then they came back and Samuel said to Roland, "Come on, we'll drive you home."

When Samuel pulled up in front of the Manor he said, "We'll see you then Friday evening."

Roland said, "Friday evening will be great, and thanks for the ride home."

Samuel told him, "It's the least I could do, you had your mechanic fix my car."

Priscilla was about to say something, but the look on her fathers face stopped her, so she said, "See you tomorrow."

Roland got out and he said, "I'll see you both then tomorrow." Then he closed the car door, he stood there until Samuel's car disappeared and then he walked into the Manor. Greta had just come from downstairs and she said, "How are your friend and his daughter?"

Roland smiled and said, "They're just fine, oh by the way, they are coming over here Friday night for dinner, I hope that it isn't going to be an inconvenience for you to cook for all of us."

Greta smiled at him and she said, "Now when has cooking for this family ever been an inconvenience for me, I love to cook and I'll cook something really good and nutritious."

Roland went over, gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek and then she said, "It's good to see you smile again, you haven't smiled very much since Spencer passed away."

Roland said, "I really didn't have anything to smile about, but I really like Samuel and his daughter is so sweet, I hope that you like them."

Greta smiled as she hugged him and then she said, "I'm sure that I will, now I have to go plan what to cook for dinner, hadn't you better go call your children and tell them that they are all invited here Friday night for dinner."

When Samuel got home, he and Priscilla got out of the car and as they were walking to the front door, they heard the sound of a horn honking; and when they turned around, Priscilla groaned, "Why can't she just leave us alone?"

Samuel put his arm around his daughter and softly said, "Please be nice, she's your grandmother."

Matilda got out of the limo and said, "I'm here to give you these papers." Samuel went over and he took the papers and when he looked at them he was livid, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I allow you to take my daughter away from me. I want you to get back into that limo and get the hell out of my sight!"

The limo drove off, and then Samuel unlocked the door and they went inside and Priscilla asked her dad, "What are those papers about?"

Samuel knew that he couldn't lie to her so he said, "Come on, let's go sit down." As she followed her father into the living room, she sat on the couch and waited for him to tell her.

Samuel then said, "Your grandmother feels that she's more financially able to take care of you then I am, so she's going to petition the Court to give her custody of you, until I can show the Court that I make enough money to be able to support both of us."

Priscilla then ran to her father and as he held her in his arms, she said, "I'd rather run away from home then go live with her, daddy you can't let her take me away from here."

Samuel hadn't ever been this scared before, even with his wife learned that she had cancer, they were able to deal with it together, but now he was alone, who could he ask for help?"

Roland finally called Seto and Joey and they said that they'd be there, now he was calling Mokuba and Serenity, he hoped that they didn't have any plans, he really wanted Samuel and Priscilla to get to know his family.

Roland finally got hold of Mokuba who said, "We'd love to come to dinner Friday night, we both want to meet Samuel and his daughter." Roland said, "Thanks son."

When he hung up, the phone rang and when Roland heard the tearful voice of Priscilla, he said, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Roland answered the phone and heard the tearful voice of Priscilla say, "My grandma is trying to take me from my daddy."

Roland said, "Honey, I'm on my way, I'll be there in a few minutes." Then he hung up the phone and called Seto, and he said, "I just got a phone call from Samuel's daughter, she's really scared, something about her grandmother is trying to take her from Samuel, will you please meet me at their house."

Roland gave Seto the address, and Seto said, "I'll meet you there, together we'll find a way to stop that woman." Roland thanked him and then he hung up the phone and went to tell Greta, who was livid and she said, "I'm coming too."

As Roland pulled up in front of Samuel's house, Seto was right behind him, then the three of them walked to the door, and Roland knocked. Samuel answered the door and was shocked to see them there. Roland said, "I got a call from Priscilla and she was terrified because her grandmother was trying to take her from you."

Samuel let them in and then he said, "Yes, my mother-in-law is going to petition the Court to get custody of my daughter, she thinks that I can't raise her right."

Seto said, "Did she give you any papers?"

Samuel gave them to Seto and as he read them, Greta went over to Priscilla and put her arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Let's go make some sandwiches for everyone."

Priscilla gave her a hug and then they walked into the kitchen. Samuel was so grateful that they were there, he didn't know how to fight Matilda, and he was scared that she'd win.

Seto got through looking at the papers and he said, "She's done her homework and these papers are all legal, but I want my lawyers to look them over, I think that you have a good chance of winning if she does try to take Priscilla from you."

Samuel sat down on the couch and he said, "When my wife died of cancer last year, Matilda has been trying to get me to give her custody of Priscilla, she told me that she could give her things that I couldn't."

Roland went over and sat down next to Samuel and he said, "You're not alone now, Seto and I will do everything we can to stop your mother-in-law from doing what she's trying to do."

Samuel nodded his head as tears ran down his face, "I feel so alone, Rachael could always make her mother leave us alone, but now, she's like a buzzard, she keeps circling around and around trying to find something to use against me."

Seto said, "Dad, I'm going to take these papers over and ask Dale to look at them, I'll call and let you know what he thinks."

Roland stood up and gave his son a hug and when Seto left, Samuel looked up at him and he said, "Thank you for coming over, I was really scared."

Roland sat down next to Samuel and he said, "Tell me about your wife."

Samuel smiled as he told Roland about Rachael and how beautiful and smart she was. "She was the sweetest person unless she got riled and then look out, she would go toe to toe with anyone when she knew she was right, she died from breast cancer two years ago."

Roland then said, "I'm sorry for your loss, your wife sounds like the kind of woman I'd of liked."

As they talked, Samuel began to feel better and then he said, "Have you ever been married?"

Roland told him, "Yes, my life mate's name was Spencer and he was the best thing that ever happened to me. He completed the other half of me in every way."

Samuel then asked, "How'd he die?"

Roland looked out the window and then he said, "Spencer died from Prostrate Cancer; he's been gone for about a year."

Samuel said, "I'm sorry for your loss, he sounds like he was a really nice man."

Then Greta and Priscilla came back into the room, they had sandwiches and a big pitcher of lemonade. Priscilla asked, "Where's your son?"

Roland reached for the plate as Greta was putting the pitcher on the table. "Seto took the papers your grandmother gave your father; he's having our lawyer look at them."

Greta said, "Dale's one of the best lawyers, he'll find someway to help you."

They ate the sandwiches and then Seto came back and another man was with him. "Samuel this is Dale Peterson, he's the best lawyer around."

Samuel stood up and shook Dale's hand and then Dale said, "Your mother-in-law did her homework, but she overlooked on little thing, did your wife leave a will, if she did, can I please see it."

Samuel went to his bedroom, when he came back, he handed the legal paper to Dale, "What's this got to do with anything?" Samuel asked.

Dale took the document out of the envelope and he read it then the said, "This is the only thing that will keep your mother-in-law from ever taking your daughter.

In your wife's will she stipulated that you and only you would be raising your daughter, and it also says that her mother will never come between you and your daughter."

Samuel nearly jumped off the couch and did a jig, this lawyer had found the way he could fight Matilda and win. "I don't know how to thank all of you for what you've done for me and my daughter."

Roland said, "Listen, that's what friends do, they help each other."

Samuel then said, "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Priscilla had tears running down her face as she walked over to where Roland was and she said, "Thank you." He held her in his arms and said, "You're very welcome."

Greta then said, "If we don't eat these sandwiches, then all our work is going to be worth nothing."

Everyone laughed and as they ate the sandwiches, Samuel looked at Roland and he thought to himself, "It's not everyday that you meet someone you like and then have that someone come to your rescue."

Priscilla then kissed Roland's cheek and she whispered, "When are you going to ask my daddy out on a date?"

Samuel heard her and he was about to tell her to behave, when Roland said, "Now, Samuel would you have dinner with me sometime?"

Priscilla clapped her hands and then Samuel said, "I thought that we were having dinner at your home Friday."

Priscilla wanted to knock her dad along side his head, but before she could do that, Greta said, "That's not a date, a date is when you two go out alone."

Roland looked at her and he said, "Is that so, how do you know?"

She picked up a glass and was going to throw it at him, but Seto said, "Stop it you two, no fighting."

Priscilla looked at Greta and she asked her, "Are you related to Roland?"

Seto nearly choked on his lemonade, and then he said, "She's his oldest sister, aren't you?"

Greta then said, "Yes I am, now as for you Mr. Kaiba, I'd be real careful when I come over to the Manor, you don't know what's waiting for you."

Samuel's eyes got big and he said, "Are you Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp.?"

Seto nodded his head yes, then Priscilla said, "You don't act like those businessmen that I see in commercials, your nicer."

Seto said, "Thanks, I try to be."

Then Dale said, "Seto can you give me a ride back to the Office, I have a couple of appointments this afternoon."

Samuel shook Dale's hand and thanked him for looking at the papers. Dale said, "I'm glad that I could help."

Before they left, Priscilla looked at her dad and she said, "Are you going to go out with Roland?"

Samuel and Roland both started to choke on their sandwiches, then Samuel said, "Yes, I'd like to go out with Roland."

Priscilla jumped up and down she was so happy, this caused the adults to laugh. When Seto left to take Dale back to his Office, Priscilla helped Greta clean up. Roland looked at Samuel and said, "If it makes you nervous to go out with me, I'll understand."

Samuel then said, "Listen it's not that. I haven't been out with anyone since my wife died."

Roland said, "That's how I feel, but if you'd still like to the offers still open."

Samuel smiled and said, "Then I accept, I'd love to go out with you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Before Dale left, he handed Samuel one of his business cards and said, "If your mother-in-law tries to harass you again, give me a call, I'll be handling your case."

Samuel looked at the card then said, "I can't afford you."

Dale smiled and told him, "Since you're a friend of Roland's then I'll take your case pro-bono."

Priscilla asked him, "What's that?"

Seto said, "Dale's going to help your dad because he's a friend of my dad."

Priscilla walked over to where Dale was and she said, "Thank you." He smiled down at her and said, "You're very welcome."

Later on, as Roland, Seto and Greta were getting ready to go home, there was a knock on the door and Greta said, "I'll get it. When she opened the door there stood this older woman and she said, "Who are you?"

Greta told her, "I know who I am, who are you and what do you want."

Matilda didn't like Greta's insolence and she said, "I want to talk to Samuel, this is his house isn't it?"

Greta smiled at the woman and said, "Yes, this is his house, I'll see if he wants to talk to you, what did you say your name was?"

Matilda was getting madder and madder and she said, "My name is Matilda Bouquet."

Greta closed the door and when she turned around, Seto, Roland, Samuel and Priscilla were all laughing. Greta said, "Do you want to talk to that woman?"

Samuel told her, "Not really, she's probably here to cause more trouble."

Greta nodded that she understood then she re-opened the door and said, "Mr. Burton doesn't want to talk to you, so you may leave now."

When Greta tried to close the door, Matilda tried to stop her and Greta said, "Woman, if you don't want to end up on your ass, I'd get away from this door now, Mr. Burton said that he didn't want to talk to you, now get out of here."

Matilda said loud enough for all of them to hear, "You haven't heard the last of me, my lawyer will be in contact with you." Then she turned and stormed back to her car.

Greta said, "That woman doesn't know the word no does she."

Samuel said, "She thinks that with her money she can do what ever she wants."

Priscilla went to her father and as she looked up at him she said, "Grandma's going to cause you a lot of trouble, isn't she?"

Roland then said, "Honey, she's going to try, but she's going to lose."

Seto then took out his cell phone and called Dale, "Samuel's mother-in-law was just here, but when Samuel told her that he didn't want to talk to her, she said that her lawyer would be calling him."

Dale told Seto, "Please let Mr. Burton know that I'll be over in the morning and we'll find a way to stop her harassment and keep her from trying to take his daughter from him."

Seto thanked him and he told Samuel, "Dale will be over here tomorrow and he says that he'll find a way to keep that woman from harassing you and stop her trying to take Priscilla away."

Samuel hadn't ever had friends like this before, it made him very humble to have them here helping him. "Thank all of you; I really appreciate what you've all done for Priscilla and me."

As they walked to the door, Roland said, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

Priscilla gave them each a hug and kiss and she said, "We'll see you Friday for dinner."

Greta smiled at her and she said, "What are your favorite foods."

Priscilla said, "I love anything."

Samuel shook Seto and Roland's hands and gave Greta a kiss and he said, "Yes, we'll see you Friday."

Roland walked out to his car and he said, to Seto, "If I could, I'd put guards around this house. I think that that woman's not through bothering them."

Greta said, "Listen, all we can do is be there for them, we can't live their lives for them."

Seto kissed her, gave his dad a hug, and said, "I'll call you later, I've got to get home."

As they watched, the cars drive away, Priscilla said, "Daddy, I love you."

Samuel hugged his daughter and said, "Pumpkin, I love you too, now you'd better go get your homework done and then I'll call and have pizza delivered."

She jumped up and down and then she ran to her room. Samuel went and sat down and he said, "Rachael, what am I going to do about your mom, she's trying to take our baby away from me."

Tears ran down his face as he was saying that. He then wiped the tears away, got up and went to his room, took a shower and changed his clothes. He then went to the living room, picked up his book and began reading it.

Later that evening, Priscilla was in her room and she picked up the picture of her mommy and as tears fell on the picture frame, she softly said, "Mommy, why does grandma hate daddy, she's mean to him and now she wants to take me away, what can I do to make her leave us alone?"

When Roland pulled up in front of the Manor, Greta turned to her brother and said, "Listen, I understand how hard it is for you to see that horrible woman treat Samuel, but it's really his fight. All you can do is be a there if he needs someone, so please be careful and don't get your heart broke, I love you brother."

They got out of the car and as they walked up the steps to the door, Roland put his arm around Greta's shoulder and said, "You are the best big sister anyone could ask for, you were there to help me when Spencer passed away, I love you so much." Then he opened the door and as they walked inside, he kissed her cheek and closed the door.

At the Burton's home:

As they were eating the pizza, Priscilla asked her father, "Can I wear the dress that mommy made for me when we go to the Manor to have dinner?"

Samuel smiled at his daughter and he said, "You look so grow-up in that dress, yes I think that you should wear that dress."

After they were through eating, Priscilla helped her dad clean up the kitchen and then she kissed his cheek and said, "I'd better get to bed, we're having a test in Algebra tomorrow, and I have to get up and study a little more in the morning."

Samuel gave her and hug and kissed her cheek and said, "Good night princess, Priscilla, you are the best daughter any father could have, I love you honey."

Priscilla went over and she hugged him and said, "I love you too daddy, and I know that somehow we will get grandma to stop being so mean and make her leave us alone." Then she went to her room.

Samuel smiled as he watched her walk away and he closed his eyes and silently said a prayer, "God give me the strength to be able to deal with all the things that are happening and Rachael, our little girl is growing up to be a beautiful young woman. I miss you my love."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Priscilla got home from school, she ran to her room and got the dress that her mom had made for her out of the closet, she went and took a bath then she put it on.

It had princess sleeves, the length was mid calf and it had an empire waist. The color was robin egg blue and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she said, "Mommy, my new dress is so beautiful."

Samuel came out of his Office when he heard his daughter come in after school, and he walked down the hall to her room. He knocked on her bedroom door and when she opened it, and he saw her in her dress, tears filled his eyes, he said, "You're so beautiful in your new dress."

She ran to him and as he held her in his arms she said, "Will you please French braid my hair like mommy use to." Samuel went over and sat on her bed and as she sat on the chair and as he started braiding her hair, he said, "You're going to be the most beautiful one there tonight."

She giggled and said, "Thank you daddy, I love you." After he was done, he said, "I love you too pumpkin, now I guess I'd better go get ready." She kissed his cheek and after he left the room, she twirled around the room, she was so happy.

When they were both ready, Samuel opened the door for his daughter, he bowed, and she giggled and went out to the car. He locked up the house, unlocked the car and opened the door for her. When she was seated, he closed the door, went around to the driver side, got in, backed out of the driveway, and proceeded to drive to the Manor. (_Samuel prayed that he wouldnt do or say anything stupid, he really hadn't had anyone to talk to since Rachael had died.)_

At the Manor:

Roland was a nervous wreck. He hasn't had anyone over since Spencer died, and he was scared that he wouldn't know how to act around anyone else. Greta smiled as she saw how nervous he was and she said, "Roland, sit down before you pass out, you're going to be alright."

He smiled at her and sat down, then the phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. She giggled and went to answer the phone, it was Mokie, he said, "Tell dad that we're on our way, Serenity's having a little morning sickness, but she wants to come and meet Samuel and his daughter."

Greta said, "You tell her that if she really isn't feeling very good, that you both should stay home, you can meet Samuel and Priscilla another time."

Serenity then took the phone and she said, "Greta, I'm fine, we'll be there soon."

Greta chuckled and told Roland, "That was Mokie, he and Serenity will be here soon, the poor child is having some morning sickness and when I suggested that they stay home, well that stubborn child said that she's fine and that they were on their way."

Roland laughed and said, "She's as stubborn as her brother, remember when Joey got the flu and demanded that he and Seto come over and then he was so sick that I thought Seto was going to call 911."

She chuckled and said, "Well I wonder where they get their stubbornness from."

Roland went over and kissed his sister's cheek and then he said, "What are we having for dinner?"

She looked him directly in the eye and said, "Food." As she walked away, she was giggling and as he could do, was shake his head and laugh.

When Seto and Joey got there, Roland was pacing back and forth and Greta told Seto, "Your dad is going to wear a hole in floor if he doesn't sit down, he's nervous about Samuel and Priscilla coming."

Seto kissed her cheek and said, "Don't worry; we'll get him to sit down, even if I have to tie him to the chair." She laughed and went to see how dinner was coming.

Mokuba and Serenity were the next to arrive and when she sat down, Mokie said, "Are you feeling alright?"

She looked at him and said, "I'm fine, go away and bother someone else please."

Joey walked over, sat beside her, and said, "How are you feeling?"

She said, "I'm fine really, just having a little morning sickness." He kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen and asked Greta, "Do you have any saltine crackers; Rene's having a little morning sickness."

Greta went over, got some out of the cupboard, gave them to Joey, and asked, "How do you know about giving saltine crackers?"

He chuckled and said, "Mom once told me that when she was pregnant with Rene, she ate them all the time."

He took the crackers and gave them to Serenity, who thanked him and she ate a few and felt better.

Then they heard a knock on the door and poor Roland almost fell off the chair he was sitting on and Seto said, "I'll get it, and Joey make sure that dad doesn't crack his head open on the coffee table." Roland gave him a dirty look and as Seto got up to answer the door.

When Seto opened the door, he saw it was Samuel and Priscilla. He shook Samuel's hand and then he said, "And who is this beautiful young lady?" Priscilla giggled and said, "It's me, Priscilla."

Seto took her hand, kissed it, and said, "Welcome to our home."

As they walked into the living room Roland, Joey and Mokuba all stood up when Priscilla came into the room and Roland said, "Welcome to my home."

Greta came out to see who it was and she went over to where Priscilla was and she said, "You look so beautiful in that dress." Priscilla told her, "Thank you, my mom made this dress before she died."

Serenity said, "Hello, my name is Serenity and this is my husband Mokuba." Samuel went over, shook Mokuba's hand, and kissed Serenity on the cheek, and he said, "How far along are you."

She smiled up at him and said, "About three and half months." He smiled at her and asked, "Having any morning sickness." She said, "A little."

Samuel then said, "When my wife was pregnant with Priscilla, she ate crackers like they were going out of style." Serenity said, "I guess I'll be doing the same thing."

Roland walked over, shook Samuel's hand, and gave Priscilla a kiss on her cheek. He said, "I'm glad that you both could come."

Priscilla smiled up at him and she said, "I'm glad too, thanks for asking us."

Greta then said, "Dinner is ready."

They all went to the dining room and when they were all seated, Greta said, "Rene, please say grace."

When Serenity bowed her head, the others did too and she said, "Please bless this food and everyone seated around this table. Amen."

As they passed around the dishes, everyone began eating and Priscilla said, "This is really good."

Greta said, "It's one of our mothers favorite meals, roast beef with little red potatoes, baby carrots and of course some home made bread."

They all enjoyed the meal and when they were through, Serenity said, "I'll help you clear off the table."

Greta said, "Indeed not, the men can do it, now let's ladies go and sit down."

Greta, Serenity and Priscilla went to the living room and sat down and Serenity said, "I hope that wasn't your good china, because some might get broken before the guys get the table cleared off."

Priscilla giggled and then she looked at Serenity and said, "Can I ask you a question."

Serenity smiled at her and said, "Of course, what do you want to know?"

Priscilla said, "When does a girl start her period?"

Greta giggled and Serenity said, "Well each girl is different, I started mine when I was eleven, how old are you now?"

Priscilla said, "I'll be twelve next month, but a lot of girls I know are already having their periods, and they are telling each other about it."

Greta then said, "Honey, you need to talk to your dad about it."

Priscilla then said, "Will he know what to tell me?"

Serenity smiled at her and then she said, "I bet he will, all you have to do is ask him."

The men came into the room and Seto said, "What are you women talking about?"

Greta said, "That's for us to know and for you not to."

Roland laughed and then he said, "I guess she told you."

It was getting late, and Samuel said, "I guess we'd better get home, I want to thank you for having us over, and Greta the meal was delicious."

Priscilla went around and gave everyone a kiss and then Roland walked them out to the car, Priscilla got in and Samuel turned to Roland and said, "You have a beautiful family, I'm glad that we got to meet them."

As he opened his car door, Samuel said, "Again thanks for having us over." Roland shook his hand and when their hand touched, something magical happened and they both turned red and Samuel said, "Well I guess we'd better get going."

He got into the car, shut the door, and as he drove away, Roland at his hand and said, "What the hell just happened."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When Samuel left the Manor, he hadn't felt this way since the day he fell in love with Rachael, and now the feelings are back, he didn't know what happened, but there definitely was some kind of connection between him and Roland.

As he pulled into the driveway of their home, Samuel laid his head against the steer wheel and thought to himself, "What happened back there, it felt as if someone was trying to tell me that we were destined to be together."

Priscilla was worried about her dad, she unbuckled her seat belt and scooted up to the front seat and said, "Daddy, are you alright?"

Samuel straightened up he then turned around and smiled at her and said, "Yes pumpkin, I'm fine." He then got out of the car, opened the back door and as they walked up to the front door, Samuel noticed that there was an envelope taped to it. He took the envelope and unlocked the door, they went inside and Priscilla said, "Daddy what's in the envelope?"

Samuel said, "It's from your grandmother's attorney." He prayed that it was good news, but who was he trying to kid, that damn woman was bound to take his daughter from him and it scared the hell out of him.

Samuel said, "I want you to go clean your room, I'm going to call Mr. Peterson and let him know about this." She kissed his cheek and went to her room. Samuel then opened it and took out the paper; it was from Matilda's attorney, informing him that Monday morning at nine o'clock he was to be in Court.

When Samuel called Mr. Peterson's Office, the secretary told him that Mr. Peterson wasn't in the Office, but she'd give him the message and he'd call Samuel back.

Samuel thanked her and after he hung up the phone, he sat at the table and tears filled his eyes, he was terrified that Matilda just might win. He picked up the phone and called the Manor, when Greta answered the phone, he said, "Can I please speak to Roland, this is Samuel."

Greta told Roland, "Samuel's on the phone and he sounds scared, I wonder if it has to do with that nasty old woman." Roland thanked her, took the phone, and said, "Samuel, are you alright?"

Samuel swallowed and said, "When we got home I found a envelope taped to the door, it's from one of Matilda's attorney's and she'd taking me to Court Monday morning, I don't know how much more of this, I can' let that witch take my daughter from me."

Roland closed his eyes and then he said, "Have you called Dale, what did he say?"

Samuel told him, "He wasn't in his Office, but his secretary said she'd have him call when he gets in."

Roland then said, "I know how to get in touch with him, I'll let him know what's going on and he'll call you back within the hour."

Samuel thanked him and then Roland said, "Listen, just have faith and together we'll find a way to beat your mother-in-law and when we do, she'll leave you alone."

Samuel hung up the phone just as Priscilla came out of her room and she said, "Daddy, I've cleaned my room, will you please tell me what was in that letter, does it have anything to do with grandma wanting to take me away from you?"

After Roland hung up the phone, he called Kaiba Corp. and talked to Seto, "Samuel just called, Matilda's attorney left an envelope attached to the front door, she's taking him to Court Monday morning, and she's planning on trying to take Priscilla away from him. He can't get hold of Dale, is he that at Kaiba Corp.?"

Seto told his dad, "Yes, he's here. I'll have him call Samuel right away, and dad, that old battle axe won't get her hands on Samuel's daughter I promise."

Roland thanked him and he said, "Seto, I really need to talk to you and Mokie, can you both come over for dinner tonight?"

Seto said, "We'll be there and dad, does it have anything to do with how you feel about Samuel?"

Roland said, "I'll tell you and your brother when you both get here."

Seto chuckled and Roland said, "Now stop that young man, then he chuckled too." Seto said, "See you later, and dad don't worry we'll find a way to stop that damn woman."

Roland hung up the phone and he sat there wanting to strangle that woman, when Greta came into the room and she said, "Brother, what's bothering you?"

He told her, "Samuel's mother-in-law is trying to take Priscilla from him and he's worried that maybe this time she might succeed."

Greta went over and sat down beside him and she said, "If I could find that woman her life a living hell, she is a nasty old lady. I wonder if she's doing this because she's lonely and doesn't know how to ask for someone to love her."

Roland put his arm around her and said, "You know you just might of hit the nail on the head, I'm going to discover what's really bothering her if it's the last thing I do."

Greta kissed his cheek and then she asked him, "When are you going to admit that you have feelings for Samuel and I don't mean friendship, I mean that you're falling in love with him."

Roland looked at her and he said, "How in the world did you know, I've never said a thing about how I felt towards him."

She kissed his cheek again and she said, "Well let's just say that I was there when you fell in love with Spencer and you're acting the same way around Samuel, and Roland I think that it's great that you've found someone to love."

At the Burton residence:

Dale finally called Samuel, who told him about the letter, Dale then said, "I'll be right over, I want to look at the letter, while I'm there, we can talk about what I want you to do."

Samuel thanked him and he hung up the phone, Priscilla then walked into the room and she sat down next to him and she said, "Please tell me what this is all about."

Samuel said, "Your grandmother is at it again, this time she's taking me to Court, so I've called Mr. Peterson and he's coming over here tonight."

Priscilla then said, "Daddy, I wonder if grandma is lonely and that's why she'd doing this, she just wants someone to love her."

Samuel looked at his daughter and then he said, "Honey, you might be right, but I can't take a chance, I have to be careful and not let my guard down."

She then said, "Will you at least tell Mr. Peterson about what we were talking about, you know about how grandma might just be lonely."

He kissed her cheek and said, "Alright I'll tell him, now I want you to go to your room when he comes, I want to talk to him alone."

She smiled at her dad and gave him a hug and kiss and then she went to her room, and sat on her bed, picked up the picture of her mom and as she looked at it she said, "Mommy, do you think that grandma might be lonely and that's why she's doing these things to daddy?"

Samuel heard someone knock on the door, when he opened it, there was Dale standing there and Samuel said, "Please come in."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Samuel let Dale Peterson in, and they walked to the living room and sat down, then Samuel said, "My mother-in-law is at it again, my daughter and I got back home last night and I found this envelope taped to the front door."

Samuel gave Dale the envelope and as he took the paper out and read it, Dale said, "First of all I'm going to call this Jeffery Mitchell, I want to find out what this is about."

Dale took out his cell phone and called Mr. Mitchell's Office and as he talked to him, Dale found out that he was representing Mrs. Bouquet, who is saying that Mr. Burton is a single father who unable to properly take care of his daughter Priscilla. Mrs. Bouquet is willing to have Priscilla live with her until Mr. Burton is financially able to support both him and his daughter properly."

Dale told Mr. Mitchell that they'd see him and Mrs. Bouquet in Court Monday morning. Then he hung up and turned to Samuel and said, "Mrs. Bouquet thinks that you can't financially support you and your daughter properly and Mrs. Bouquet is willing to let Priscilla live with her until you are able to properly support you and your daughter."

Samuel sat there listening to what Mr. Peterson was saying and then he asked him, "What am I going to do, can she really think that she can prove that I'm not able to take care of my daughter?"

Dale said, "Listen you can't let her get to you, you have to have the strength to fight her at her own game. When we go to Court Monday morning, I will have enough proof that you are making more then enough money to support both you and your daughter."

Dale went on to say, "Does your daughter know what her grandmother is trying to do, if she does, can I talk to her."

Samuel told Dale, "Yes, my daughter knows, and it hurts her to know that her grandmother is doing this, she really loves Matilda, but right now all she wants is for her to leave us alone."

Priscilla wanted to do something, but what, she sitting in her room thinking, when she got an idea and she quietly crept into her dad's room and used the phone she called her grandmother.

Priscilla was waiting for someone to answer the phone, when she heard someone say, "Bouquet residence, how can I help you." It was Rosa and Priscilla said, "Can I talk to my grandmother please."

Rosa smiled as she heard Priscilla's voice and she said, "Sorry puppet, but your grandmother isn't here, she meeting with her lawyers, but I'll let her know that you called."

Priscilla got scared, what if her daddy found out that she had called, she then said, "Rosa, please don't let grandma know that I called." Rosa knew what Matilda was doing and it made her angry, so she said, "Alright, I won't tell Matilda that you called, but Puppet, you need to talk to your daddy."

Priscilla had tears in her eyes; she missed Rosa and loved the nickname Rosa gave her. She told Rosa, "I'll talk to my dad I promise."

She hung up the phone and left her dad's room and ran back to hers and as she sat on the bed, tears ran down her face and she said, "Grandma, why won't you talk to daddy, if you let him know that you're lonely, I know that he'll let you come here and visit."

Samuel knocked on Priscilla's bedroom door, she said, "Just a minute." She ran to her bathroom, put some water on her face to hide the fact that she had been crying and then she went and opened her door. Samuel said, "Mr. Peterson would like to talk to you, honey have you been crying?"

She wiped her eyes and said, "Daddy, I want grandma to stop being so mean." He held her in his arms and said, "So do I pumpkin, will you talk to Mr. Peterson."

She smiled at her daddy and said, "Alright, I'll talk to him." So they left her room and walked to the living room. As they walked into the room Samuel said, "Priscilla this is Dale Peterson, he's the attorney who's going to try and help to keep your grandmother from trying to take you away from me. She shook Dale's hand and then he said, "I'm glad to meet you, please sit down."

Priscilla sat down next to her dad and Dale asked her, "Do you know that your grandmother has been trying to take you away, and do you have any idea why?"

Priscilla looked at Samuel who nodded and she said, "Yes I do, she's being really mean to my dad and I wish she'd just leave us alone. I think that she's lonely and wants someone to talk to, but she's so use to getting her own way she doesn't know how to be nice."

Dale smiled at her and he said, "Maybe you're right, but we have to find out why, if the Judge asks you will you tell him what you've said to me?"

Priscilla nodded her head and said, "Yes, but I'm kind of afraid that grandma's lawyer." Dale looked at Samuel and then he asked her, "What do you mean."

Priscilla said, "When I was little, I remember my grandma telling my mommy, that if she'd leave my daddy her life would be so much better, that he couldn't give her what grandma could."

Samuel had tears in his eyes, he never knew that she had heard them; he put his arm around his daughter and said, "Go head and tell Mr. Peterson what your mommy told her mother."

Priscilla said, "Mommy told grandma that she loved her husband and no matter how much money he had, they were so in love and she would never leave him, then mommy told grandma to go home, and leave them alone."

Dale knew that Seto was right to come to him, this woman was out to try to take her granddaughter away from her father and he was going to find a way to stop her, and just maybe Priscilla would be the one to do it. Dale felt like this young lady had enough power to make her grandmother back down.

Before Dale left, he told Samuel, "I'll be here in the morning and we'll go to the Court House together. I need both of you to get enough sleep because I don't know how long this case is going to be." He shook hands with Samuel and kissed Priscilla hand.

After he left, Samuel said, "Do you want to go out to dinner?"

Priscilla said, "Could we invite Roland to come with us?"

Samuel kissed her cheek and then he walked over to the phone, he picked up the receiver and called the Manor. Greta answered the phone and when she heard Samuel's voice, she smiled and said, "My I help you?"

Samuel said, "Could I please speak to Roland." She said, "Just a minute." Then he heard her call Roland's name and then he heard, "Samuel is everything alright?"

Samuel said, "Not really, but I'd rather not talk about it now, Priscilla and I were wondering if you would like to dinner with us?"

Roland chuckled and said, "I'd love to, what time should I be ready?"

Samuel chuckled and said, "We'll be over in an hour, Priscilla wants to go get some Chinese, is that alright with you?"

Roland said, "It's alright with me, I'm hungry and like my son-in-law, I'll eat just about anything."

Samuel laughed and said, "We'll see you then." He hung up the phone and said to his daughter, "We'd better get ready; we have to go pick Roland up in an hour."

Priscilla hugged her daddy and said, "I hope that tomorrow we can stop grandmother, I really do love her, but I don't like the way she's being." She then went to her room to get ready. Samuel watched her go, and he was so proud of her, she was just like her mom.

Samuel was changing when he looked at the picture of Rachael and he picked up the picture and he said, "Honey, tomorrow I'm going to be battling your mother and I pray that when the dust settles, we can finally be friends.

Our daughter loves Matilda and you know what so do I, maybe Priscilla is right, she thinks that your mom is lonely and wants someone to talk to."

Priscilla knocked on her daddy's bedroom door and said, "Come on, we've got to go or we'll be late." He smiled, put the picture down and as he opened the door, they walked down the hall and left the house to go pick up Roland.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter..

Chapter Ten

Samuel drove up in front of the Manor and Priscilla said, "Daddy, can I go to the door?" He smiled and said, "Alright."

Priscilla went up the steps and knocked on the door and when Greta answered it, she smiled and said, "Miss, may I help you?" Priscilla giggled and said, "It's me Greta, is Roland ready for our dinner date?"

Roland came to see who it was and he smiled when he saw Priscilla standing there and he said, "Let me get my jacket, then we can go." He got his jacket, put it on and he kissed Greta's cheek and looked at Priscilla and said, "Alright I'm ready."

They walked down the steps and Samuel was standing outside the car as they walked up and he said, "Is everyone hungry?" Both Roland and Priscilla said, "We are." So they got into the car and Samuel drove to The Crimson Dragon.

He handed the car keys to the valet and as they walked inside, Ming walked up and said, "Do you have a reservation?" Priscilla giggled and said, "Yes, it's the Burton party." Ming smiled down at her and he said, "Please come this way."

They were seated at one of the better booths, Ming handed them each a menu, and he asked, "Does anyone want something to drink?" Samuel said, "Could we have three glasses of ice tea please."

Ming bowed and went to get them their drinks while they looked at the menus. Priscilla said, "I want to Beef Fried Rice with some Sesame Chicken, with some stir fry vegetables." Roland looked at Samuel, they smiled, and Roland said, "That sounds good; when Ming comes back. "You can place our orders."

So when Ming came back with their drinks, Priscilla said, "We'd like three orders of the Beef Fried Rice and Sesame Chicken, and some stir fry vegetables, please." Ming wrote down their orders and as he, left he bowed.

Priscilla saw a friend from school and asked her father, "Can I go talk to Susie please." Samuel told her, "Sure, but make sure you're back here when our order comes, or Roland and I'll eat your dinner." She giggled, kissed her father and told Roland, "I'll be right back."

When she had gone, Roland looked at Samuel and said, "Alright, what didn't you want to talk about when I talked to you on the phone?"

Samuel told him, "Mr. Peterson said that Priscilla might be called on to tell the Judge who she wants to live with. I don't know how this is going to affect her, she loves Matilda, but what her grandmother is doing is tearing her up inside."

Roland reached across the table and put his hand on Samuel's and said, "That young lady is tougher then either of us knows, she'll be alright. Both you and your wife raised her to be her own person and from what I've seen you did one hell of a great job."

When Roland noticed what he had done, he started to take his hand away, but Samuel gripped hold of it and said, "I want to thank you for being here whenever I've need someone to talk to. I don't really know what's going on between us, but I like the feeling."

Roland held his hand in his and said, "I feel the way you do, it's kind of scary, but I also like the feeling that being around you brings me. Anytime you need someone to talk to or to just listen you all you have to do is call."

Priscilla was coming back to the table when she saw her father and Roland holding hands and she smiled and thought to herself, "It's about time they stopped fighting it, I know that mommy approves too." She went over and sat down, Roland removed his hand, and they both sat up.

Ming brought over their food and as they began to eat, Priscilla motioned for Ming to come closer, she whispered something into his ear, and he smiled and nodded his head. Samuel and Roland both knew that they were up to something, but what?

When they were done eating, Priscilla said, "Daddy, look there's a place where people can dance, will you dance with me please." Samuel smiled at her and as he stood up, they held hands and walked over to the dance floor. Priscilla looked over at Ming and nodded her head, he pressed a button, and this is the song they danced to:

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poets soul  
And the heart of a mans man  
I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough

You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

When the song ended, Samuel looked down at his daughter and tears filled his eyes as he said, "I love you pumpkin with all my heart." She hugged him and said, "I love you too daddy." They walked back to the table and Roland was wiping his eyes as they sat down.

Samuel called Ming over and said, "Can I please have the bill?" Ming bowed and he left to get the ticket. When he came back, Roland said, "Please let me pay this." He handed Ming a bill and said, "Keep the change."

Ming left to ring up the ticket, and then he looked down and saw that the gentleman had given him a hundred dollar bill, he bowed as they left. He hadn't ever had anyone leave that kind of tip.

Samuel gave the valet the ticket and as they waited for the man to bring Samuel's car round front, Priscilla looked at Roland said, "You know this would be a nice place for you and my dad to go on your date."

Roland laughed and said, "I'll remember that." Samuel looked at her as if to say, young lady please be quiet. She gave her dad her best what did I do smile and he had to laugh. The man gave him his keys, they got into the car, and he drove Roland home.

Samuel and Roland got out of the car, but Priscilla stayed seated, she wanted to give them time alone. Roland chuckled and said, "I think that she's trying to get us together, what do you think?"

Samuel laughed and said, "My little match maker, I love her but right now I'd like to ground her for a month." They both laughed and then Roland said, "Listen after all this mess with Matilda is over, would you like to go to dinner with me."

Samuel smiled and said, "I'd love to." Then Roland said, "I guess I'd better get inside, my sister is going to want to know what happened." Samuel laughed and said, "Good night." Then he got back into the car and drove home.

When they got home, Priscilla ran inside, went to her room, and shut the door. Samuel locked the car and was laughing as he locked the front door. He went to the kitchen, got himself a cup of coffee, and was drinking it when Priscilla came to see what he was doing.

"Daddy, you're not made at me for suggesting that Roland take you to the Crimson Dragon for dinner are you?"

Samuel held out his hand and as she went over to where he was sitting he said, "No pumpkin I'm not, but I'd like to know how you'd feel if I started having feeling towards Roland."

She hugged him and said, "That would be wonderful, I really like Roland and daddy I want you to be happy and smile again. When Roland's around you smile more, just like you did when mommy was alive."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Today is the day that Samuel dreaded; it's the day that he has to appear in Court where his mother-in-law was trying to take his daughter from him. In the Court Room, on the right side of the room, Mr. Peterson sat with Samuel beside him, on the left side of the room, sat Mr. Mitchell with Mrs. Bouquet beside him.

The bailiff then said, "Everyone rise, the honorable Judge Victor Thomas residing." When Judge Thomas sat down he said, "Be seated." The bailiff then handed the Judge the next folder and said, "This case is Bouquet vs. Burton."

Judge Thomas then asked, "Is both the Defense and Prosecution ready?" Both the lawyers said, "We are your honor." Then the Judge said, "Mr. Mitchell call your first witness to the stand."

Mr. Mitchell then stood and said, "I want to call Matilda Bouquet to the stand." Matilda stood up and walked over to the witness chair and the bailiff held the Bible and said, "Place your left hand and repeat after me, I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth so help me God." Matilda did and then he said, "Sit down."

Mr. Thomas then walked over to where she was sitting and he said, "Please tell the Court why you are here today."

Matilda opened her purse, took out a handkerchief, and held in her hand and then she said, "My son-in-law is a good father, but he doesn't have enough money to properly raise his daughter Priscilla, she then dabbed her eyes as if she were crying. I have enough money to give my granddaughter everything she could want. I want the Court to give me custody of Priscilla just until her father can prove that he can financially provide for her."

Mr. Mitchell looked at the Judge and said, "I have no more questions for my client." The Judge then said, "Do you want to cross examine Mr. Peterson?" "I would your honor." Dale said.

He walked up to where Matilda was sitting and said, "Mrs. Bouquet, will you please tell this court the real reason you want this Court to give you custody of your granddaughter."

Mr. Mitchell stood up and said, "I object your honor." Judge Thomas said, "Over ruled, Mrs. Bouquet please answer the question."

Matilda looked daggers at Dale and she said, "Rachael was my our only child, and we gave her the best of everything, when she got older the only thing I asked of her was that she marry someone with money who could give her the lifestyle she was use to, but she didn't listen and she married Samuel Burton instead."

Mr. Peterson then asked, "After your daughter had their first child, did you have words with Mr. Burton, and didn't you tell him that you'd give him a million dollars if he'd leave your daughter?"

Matilda sat there and didn't even blink when Dale asked her that question and she said, "Yes I did, but he told me that no amount of money could ever make him leave his wife and daughter.

But I wasn't going to take that for an answer; I was determined to find something that I could show my daughter that would make her leave her husband."

Dale then asked her, "Did you find anything?"

Matilda said, "No, but then something happened to my daughter and I knew that Samuel had something to do with it, Rachael got breast cancer and when the doctors discovered it, it was to late and she died from the cancer, and I know that it was because she gave birth to Priscilla that she got the cancer."

Samuel couldn't believe what he was hearing, Matilda actually believed that giving birth to Priscilla killed her daughter; he prayed that his daughter never found out about what her grandma said.

Dale looked at Matilda and said, "Mrs. Bouquet, you can't possibly believe that giving birth to your granddaughter gave her mother cancer can you?"

Matilda looked at him and she said, "How else did she get it then, if not from giving birth?"

Her Attorney said, "Your Honor, I'd like to ask for a Recess, my client seems to be stressed out and could use a little rest."

Judge Thomas said, "Alright, we'll recess until ten o'clock tomorrow morning, and Mrs. Bouquet remember that you're still under oath."

When the doors opened and Samuel and Dale walked out of the Court Room, Priscilla had been sitting outside the room and Greta was with her. Priscilla knew that something had happened in there, because her daddy was quiet and he seemed sad. "Daddy are you alright?" Priscilla asked.

Roland, Seto and Joey walked out of the Court Room and neither of them could believe that that woman could believe that Priscilla was the cause of her mother's death. Roland walked over to where Samuel was standing and he softly said, "Are you going to be alright?"

Samuel knew that Roland, his son and son-in-law were in the Court Room, he turned around and he said, "No, that bitch thinks that my daughter was the reason that her mother died, how in the hell could she believe that?"

Roland said, "Come on, lets go over here, you don't want Priscilla to hear what you're saying." They walked into the men bathroom, Roland locked the door, and as he turned to look at Samuel he said, "Listen, you can't let that old woman get to you, you have to be strong enough to beat her at her own game."

Samuel walked over to Roland and as tears ran down his face he said, "Priscilla can never find out what is being said in the Court Room, it'll destroy her and I just can't allow that to happen."

Roland took Samuel into his arms and he lost it, Samuel started crying and it was breaking Roland's heart to hear him, Roland said, "Please don't cry so, you're going to make yourself sick, please stop."

Samuel lifted his head and he realized the they were holding onto each other and then Samuel said, "When this is over, we need to talk." Roland nodded that he understood what he was talking about. Samuel then went to the sink, put some water on his face and then they walked back to where the others were.

Priscilla went over to where her daddy was and she said, "Please can we go home." Samuel smiled at her and he said, "Alright, let's go home."

Roland offered them a ride home, but Samuel said, "Thanks but Mr. Peterson is going to give us a ride home, we still have a few things to talk about."

So Roland said, "We'll see you both later." Then Roland, Seto and Joey walked out of the Court House and they went home. When Dale dropped Samuel and Priscilla off at their house, she ran inside and Dale said, "Tomorrow I hope to have this case wrapped up, but Judge Thomas still may want to talk to your daughter, if he does, I'll ask that he talks to her in his Chambers."

Samuel shook Dale's hand and said, "Thanks again for all you've done, I just hope that my daughter never finds out how her grandmother feels, it could destroy her."

They shook hands and Samuel got out of the car, Dale said, "I'll be here in the morning." Samuel nodded his head and he closed the car door, walked inside, and closed the door.

When Samuel got inside the house, he went to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee, and then he sat down at the table and was drinking it, when Priscilla came into the kitchen and she said, "Daddy, can I talk to you about something?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Priscilla came into the kitchen where her daddy was drinking coffee and trying to understand why Matilda would have said, "It was giving birth to their daughter that gave her breast cancer." Samuel looked up, there was his princess, and she said, "Daddy can I talk to you about something?"

Samuel smiled at her, he held out his hand, she walked around to where he was sitting, and he said, "What's wrong honey?"

Priscilla said, "When we got home, I went to my room and I felt funny, so I went to the bathroom and there's blood on my panties, I think that I've started my period, daddy what do I do?"

Samuel hugged her and said, "Your mommy and I talked about this when you were a little girl and she told me what to do. Come on and I'll get you what you'll need."

They walked down the hallway to the towel closet, he reached up to the top shelf and got down a paper bag and said, "This is what you'll need, let's go to your room and I'll try to explain it to you."

He hadn't even thought that his little girl was old enough to begin her period, but she was twelve. As they went to her room, he said, "Inside you'll find pads and there is a booklet on how to put the pads on your panties, you'll need a clean pair of panties and the ones that are stained, put them in the sink."

She got another pair of panties, and took the paper bag and went into her bathroom and she read the booklet, took of the stained panties, put on the clean ones and then she put on a pad. When she was done, she asked her daddy, "What do I do with the stained one?"

Samuel told her, "Wash them out in the sink, then lay them on the tub to dry, later you can put them in your clothes hamper." When she was done, she came back into her room and Samuel said, "In the bag you'll also find some pills, you take them if you have cramps, don't ask me why, but your mommy said to put them in the bag too."

Priscilla went over and sat beside her daddy and then she said, "Some girls at school were talking about that when you get your period, you need to be careful not to get pregnant, daddy what were they talking about?"

Samuel wished that his wife was alive, how was he going to explain sex to his daughter? Samuel said, "Honey, when a girl gets her period, she's beginning her journey to womanhood and she needs to be very careful not to have sex, or as those girls said, she can become pregnant."

"Daddy, I don't understand, what does have sex mean?" Samuel really wished his wife were alive; he wasn't ready for his little girl to be asking questions about sex. Samuel said, "Princess, when a young lady starts her period, she is fertile and can become pregnant if she has sex with a young man."

"I don't know what you're talking about, what is sex?" She asked. Oh, he really needed help, and then he thought, "Would Greta be willing to help him tell his daughter about sex?" There was only one way to find out, he had to call and ask her.

Samuel then said, "Honey, it's hard for a daddy to talk to you about something like sex, If I call Greta maybe she can help me explain it to you, would you be willing to talk to her?"

Priscilla said, "Yes, I'll be willing to talk to Greta, but daddy will you be there too?" Samuel smiled at her and said, "Yes, I'll be there." They walked back to the living room, where he picked up the phone and called the Manor. When Greta answered the phone, Samuel said, "Greta, I need your help."

Greta asked, "What can I do for you?" Samuel then went on to explain why he was calling and she had to stop from giggling and she said, "Yes, I'll help you, but Samuel you do have to answer questions that your daughter might have about how a man's body works, can you do that?"

Samuel turned red and he said, "Yes, I'll be alright, can you come over here today, she's really scared, some girls at her school has been talking and now Priscilla is afraid that she might become pregnant now that she's started her period."

Greta did chuckle then and she said, "I'll be there in a few minutes." Samuel hung up the phone and couldn't wait for Greta to get there.

There was a knock on the door and when Samuel opened it, there stood Greta but she wasn't alone, Roland had brought her over and Samuel said, "Come in, we're in the living room and Greta thanks for coming over."

Roland started to leave, when Samuel said, "Please stay, while Greta is talking to Priscilla, I think that we need to talk." Roland nodded that he understood.

They all walked into the living room and when Priscilla saw Greta, she ran over, gave her a hug, and said, "My daddy is having trouble telling me about sex, can you tell me why?"

They went to sit down, while Samuel and Roland went into the kitchen, Greta took Priscilla's hand in hers and said, "Honey, when a man's daughter grows up, he knows that sooner or later she'll be wanting to know about boys and sex and it scared the daylights out of him, especially if he's raising his daughter alone like your daddy is.

When a young lady begins her journey to womanhood, she begins her period and from that time on, she really needs to be careful not to have sex. When two people like each other, something happens and they both kind of loose controls of their emotions and they can end up in bed together."

Priscilla looked at Greta and said, "Why are they naked?" Greta smiled at her and she went on to tell her about the difference between a young boy and girl and by the time she was through, Priscilla was nearly in tears, and she said, "I'll never let some boy touch me ever."

Greta hugged her and she said, "Honey, all young girls say that, but when your old enough and find the right man, well lets just say that you'll love the idea that he is making love to you."

While Greta was talking to Priscilla, Samuel and Roland were in the kitchen, Samuel said, "The other day at the Court House when we were in the bathroom and I was losing my mind and you held me in your arms, I loved the feeling that it gave me. I want to know if you felt anything."

Roland walked over to where Samuel was and he said, "Yes, I felt like we were meant to be together, I don't know about you but it kind of scared me. You see, you're the first person since Spencer's death that I've had feelings for, and Samuel I am falling in love with you."

Samuel looked into Roland's eyes and he said, "I'm having feelings for you too, and just like you, it scares me. Rachael was my first and I loved her with all my heart, I never thought I'd find anyone to love, but then my daughter sold you some cookies, and well ever since that day, I couldn't get you out of my mind, or heart."

Then Roland walked over and put his arms around Samuel, who put his head on Roland's shoulder and they both knew this was exactly where they wanted to stay, the Samuel touched Roland's face and they kissed for the first time.

When Greta and Priscilla were done talking, Priscilla said, "Thank you for coming over and talking to me, daddy was so terrified and it's nice to have be able to talk to a lady, I really do miss my mommy."

Greta hugged her and she said, "How about we go find the men and if you have any questions you, you can ask them."

When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Roland and Samuel kissing. Greta looked down at Priscilla who was smiling and they quietly left and went back to the living room, and Priscilla starting clapping her hands and saying, "It's about time, it's about time." Greta laughed and said, "Are you really alright with what you saw?" Priscilla hugged her and said, "I've been trying to get them together for a long time."

Priscilla then looked at Greta and said, "Are you happy for them?"

Greta smiled and said, "Yes honey I really am." Then they both started dancing around the room.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Neither Samuel nor Roland knew that their kiss had been witnessed and that right now both Greta and Priscilla, and now they were in the living room dancing around excitedly.

After Roland lifted his head and he looked at Samuel and he said, "Are you alright that we kissed?"

Samuel smiled at him and said, "Yes, I wanted to kiss you for a long time, but I was afraid to let you know."

Roland touched the side of Samuel's face and said, "Well I wanted to kiss you too, and now that we've kissed, I don't want to let you go, but I know that we have to take it slow and that until this Court Case is solved, can we take this relationship any farther."

Samuel said, "I know, I feel the same. I'm glad that you're willing to give us time. Maybe we had better go check on the ladies and see what's going on."

They left the kitchen and as they walked towards the living room, they heard Greta, Priscilla, and it sounded like they were dancing or something, and when the men went into the room, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, and then Roland said, "What in the world is going on in here?"

Both Greta and Priscilla jumped and they landed on their rear ends on the carpet, laughing their heads off. When she was able to talk, Priscilla said, "You scared us, we were just having some fun." Then that caused Greta to start laughing and Priscilla joined her.

Samuel and Roland exchanged glances and Roland said, "I wonder what they've been drinking?" Greta stopped laughing and she stood up and said, "Roland David O'Brien, how dare you suggest that we've been drinking!"

Samuel snickered and said, "Well I guess you've been told off, but really what's going on with you two?"

Priscilla looked at Greta who shook her head and Priscilla said, "I'll tell if both you promise not to get mad at me, alright?"

Samuel looked at his daughter and said, "Honey, how could either of us get mad at you, now please tell us what's going on."

Priscilla said, "When Greta and I were through talking, we went to the kitchen to tell you, and well when we opened the kitchen door and saw you and Roland kissing."

This caused both of the men to blush and Samuel said, "How do you feel about what you saw?"

Priscilla went over to her dad and she hugged him and said, "I'm happy for both of you. I've wanted you two to get together for a while because you both make each other happy."

Roland looked at his sister and she said, "Ro, I feel the same as Priscilla does, I'm so happy that you both have someone."

Samuel looked at Roland who walked over to where Samuel was, he put his arm around him, and then he said, "Your father and I have decided that we'd wait until after the Court Case, and then we can talk about our relationship."

Priscilla kissed them both and then she said, "I love you both." Then Roland and Samuel both kissed her and they said, "We love you too."

Greta then said, "I think that we'd better leave, you have to meet Seto and Joey at the Attorneys' tomorrow."

Samuel looked at Roland and asked, "Are they in trouble?" Roland smiled and said, "No, my son and son-in-law are trying to adopt a baby, so I'm going there for support."

Priscilla looked at Greta who said, "Don't worry little one, I'll be there tomorrow." Priscilla smiled and she looked at Roland and said, "I hope that your son and his life mate are able to adopt a baby."

Samuel looked at his daughter and asked her, "Honey, where did you learn the word life mate?"

Greta said, "I'm sorry, but I told her. She asked me if Joey was Seto's wife and I told her no, he was his life mate."

Samuel smiled at Greta and he said, "No, I'm not angry, I'm glad that she knows the difference, it just took me by surprise."

Then Roland said, "I guess we'd better go." Samuel looked at him and Roland lowered his head and kissed him, then he gave Priscilla a kiss on her cheek. She hugged Roland and said, "Tell Seto and Joey that I'll pray that they can adopt a baby." Roland smiled at her and kissed her cheek, and then he and Greta left.

After Samuel closed the door, Priscilla looked at him and said, "Daddy, will Mr. Peterson be able to get grandma to leave us alone?"

Samuel looked into her blue eyes and said, "I hope so honey, but enough about that, what do you say that we go fix dinner and then afterwards we can watch a movie."

She hugged him and said, "I'd love to, and daddy, I love you." He hugged her and prayed that tomorrow that this whole thing with Matilda would be over, he had to make sure that Priscilla never would find out what her grandmother said.

When Roland and Greta got home, they were walking up the steps when he stopped and said, "Please keep that precious young lady safe, and don't let her find out what that bitch has been saying."

Greta put her arm around his waist and said, "I'll protect her with my life, but Ro, sooner or later she's going to learn what was said in that Court Room, and there's not much that anyone can do to stop it."

They walked inside and as Roland closed the door, he looked up towards heaven and he silently said, "Help keep that young lady safe." Greta walked into the living room and she sat down and the phone ran and it was Samuel, he was frantic and needed to talk to Roland.

Greta yelled, "Ro, get in here, something's happened, Samuel's on the phone." Roland took the phone and said, "Samuel, what's wrong?"

Samuel was so upset that Roland could barely hear what he was saying, "Samuel, please calm down, I can't understand what you're saying."

"That damn bitch called here, and Priscilla answered the phone before I could and then she dropped the phone and ran out the door. I picked up the phone and Matilda was laughing hysterically saying, "You're the reason my daughter is dead, you're the reason my daughter is dead, Roland, I can't find my little girl anywhere."

Roland said, "We're on our way and Samuel, we'll find her." Roland looked at Greta and he said, "That bitch called Samuel's and Priscilla answered it and she heard her grandmother saying that it was her fault that her mommy died, she's run off, come on, we've got to go help find her, then I just might kill that damn woman."

They ran out of the house, got into the car and Roland sped away, he was going to Samuel's to help find that young lady, who just found out that her grandmother blames her for her mommy's death.

Just then the Police arrived and right behind them was Mr. Peterson, "Samuel what happened?" He asked.

Samuel told him and the Officers heard what he said, and Mr. Peterson said, "We have to find her, it'll be dark soon and we don't know what kind of mental condition this young lady is in. Samuel, I'm calling Mr. Mitchell to let him know what his client did, and he had better get hold of her and shut her up."

Samuel said, "Tell him that he'd better pray that we find my daughter and that she's safe or I swear that bitch will pay!" Mr. Peterson understood Samuel's anger, but he couldn't very well tell Mr. Mitchell what he said without it sounding like a threat.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

As Roland pulled up in front of Samuel's house, they saw the Police Cars. Roland parked the car and he and Greta got out, then Roland saw Samuel, he, and Greta hurried over to where he was.

When Samuel saw Roland and Greta, he almost flew across the ground and into Roland's waiting arms. "We'll find her." Roland told him. Greta held onto both of them and said, "God will show us the way."

Then Roland heard, "Dad." He turned around, there was Seto and Joey, and they were walking over to where they were. "We're here to help, just tell us what to do."

Samuel could not believe that they were there, willing to help him find his little girl. Joey said, "Where is your wife buried?" Samuel did not bother to think, he said, "In the Oak Cemetery over on Rose Street, why?"

Joey then said, "Once my sister was so mixed up and she ran off, my dad found her next to where our mom was buried, she was talking to mom asking her to come back."

Roland said, "It couldn't hurt to look, Seto, go tell the Officer over there where we are going." Then Samuel, Greta and Roland got into his car and drove to the Cemetery and sure enough, there was Priscilla, she had fallen asleep near her mother's grave.

They got out of the car and Samuel quietly walked over, got down on his knees, and softly said, "Priscilla, honey we have to get you home, you're cold."

She opened her eyes and grabbed hold of her daddy and cried, "Why did grandma say those horrible things to me, did I kill my mommy?"

It nearly killed Samuel to hear his daughter talk like that and he held her to his breast and said, "No, baby, you didn't kill mommy, she loved you with all her heart and she didn't want to leave us but she got real sick and she went to heaven."

Roland was holding Greta in his arms and they were both crying as they listened to his man talk to his daughter, trying to reassure her that she was not the cause of her mother's death.

Samuel picked her up and carried her back to Roland's car, they got into the back and Roland drove them home. The Police were glad that the little girl was found and they call off the search. The Police Chief said, "Why did she run off?"

Roland told him, "Her grandmother is fighting for custody of her and she called their home tonight and thinking she was talking to Mr. Burton, she said that it was his daughter's fault that her mommy was dead, when in reality Mrs. Burton died from breast cancer. But the daughter answered the phone and heard what her grandmother was saying, got frightened and ran off."

The Police Chief then said, "That woman needs to have her head examined, to call and say those horrible things to anyone are not right. I hope that the little girl is going to be alright." Roland thanked him and then he walked to the house.

Samuel was in the living room still holding his daughter in his arms; Greta had found a blanket and covered Priscilla with it. Roland walked over and knelt down in front of Samuel and said, "Are you alright, is there anything I can do for you?"

Samuel looked at Roland with tears in his eyes and he said, "I could of lost her tonight, that bitch almost made me lose my little girl."

Roland said, "But you didn't she's going to be alright, if you want I can stay here with you for a little while." Samuel said, "I'd like that, and thanks for being here and for helping me look for her."

Seto told his dad, "We'll give Greta a ride home, and dad, we're going to postpone the interview with the Attorney, we can make it another day." Samuel then said, "Please go and help them, Priscilla wouldn't want you to."

Seto and Joey both told Samuel, "If you need anything, just let us know." He thanked them and then they left.

Roland sat beside Samuel and then Priscilla started to come to, she opened her eyes and there sat both Roland and her dad, she said, "Daddy, I saw mommy in my dream.

She told me that I was her princess and that not to listen to what grandma said, she also told me to tell you that she's happy for you and Roland."

Samuel started to cry, Roland put his arm around him, and then Samuel said, "Baby, you are our princess, and grandma was upset because she thought that she was going to lose in court tomorrow, that's why she said those things."

Then Priscilla kissed her daddy and reached over to Roland who leaned down and she kissed him too. "Daddy, I'm sleepy, can I lay down here and go to sleep?"

They stood up and Samuel laid her on the couch, and as they stood there holding onto each other, he said, "Matilda is going to pay for what she nearly cost me, she had no right at all saying those hateful things."

Roland said, "Please let your attorney handle things, if you say or do anything tomorrow, she could win and take her away from us."

Samuel looked at Roland and he said, "Thank you for being here, I would have certainly lost it if you weren't here to keep me grounded, and you are right when you said, from us."

Roland then said, "You know that when the times right, we're going to have to explain things to her, like how our love for each other might make people talk, I don't ever want her hurt and the minute I think she's hurting, I'll break off our relationship."

Samuel turned and looked up at Roland and said, "When the time comes, we'll sit down together and we'll answer any questions she might have, I love you and I'm not going to let you leave."

Roland then leaned down and kissed him and they heard, "Hey, someone down here is trying to sleep, if you want to kiss go into the kitchen."

They both started to laugh and Samuel said, "Alright, we'll be quiet." They sat down on the other couch and quietly watched Priscilla sleep. Roland had to leave, but he promised to call when they were done talking to the Attorney. Samuel walked him to the door and he said, "Tell Greta, Seto and Joey thanks for me." Then Roland walked out, went to his car, and drove home.

Samuel closed and locked the door, and then he walked to the kitchen, made a pot of coffee and waited until it was time to go to court, and he prayed that in the morning, the Judge would rule in his favor.

And that somehow it would come out what Matilda did, and how it hurt his daughter and she ran off and ended at the cemetery where she fell asleep on her mommy's grave.

In the morning, Samuel woke Priscilla up and said, "Honey, we have to get ready, I need to go pick up Greta and head over to the Court House."

She got up and said, "You're not real angry with me for running off last night are you?" Samuel hugged her and he said, "You shouldn't of run off, you should have come to me and we could have talked.

I was scared that I wouldn't see you again, I understand how it hurt you when you heard your grandmother say those horrible things, but please do run off again."

She kissed him and said, "I'm sorry and I won't ever do that again." Then went to her room to take a shower and change clothes, then they walked out the door and he drove to the Manor and got Greta and then he drove to the Court House.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning everyone was sitting in the Court Room when the bailiff said, "Everyone rise, the honorable Judge Victor Thomas residing." When the judge sat down he said, "Be seated, Mr. Peterson, you can call your first witness."

Dale said, "I want to call Samuel Burton to the stand." The bailiff said, "Mr. Burton please come to the stand, now put your left hand on the Bible and repeat after me, I swear to tell the truth so help me god." Samuel did and then he sat down.

Dale said, "Please state your whole name for the court." Samuel said, "My name is Samuel David Burton." Then Dale said, "Will you please tell this court why Mrs. Bouquet is trying to get custody of your daughter."

Samuel said, "When Rachael, that's my late wife and I were dating, her mother didn't think to much about it, but when I proposed to Rachael, well she tried to get Rachael to tell me no, but she didn't and we got married.

Matilda did everything she could to try to break us up, she even offered me one million dollars if I'd leave Rachael and our daughter, but I told Matilda that I loved my family and I'd never leave them."

Now Samuel, please tell this court what happened last night, and why it was so devastating to your daughter." Dale asked.

Mr. Mitchell stood up and said, "I object your honor, its hearsay, he had no proof of my client ever calling his home."

The Judge said, "Over ruled, Mr. Burton please answer the question." Samuel said, "Last night my daughter and I were going to fix dinner and then watch a movie, I was in the kitchen when I heard the phone ring, I went to answer it but Priscilla got there before I did.

I heard her cry out and I ran to see what was wrong, when I got to the phone my daughter was gone, the front door was open and when I picked up the receiver, I heard Matilda saying over and over, you killed my daughter."

I slammed down the phone, I ran outside but I couldn't find her anywhere, then I called a few friends to come help me search for her, I even called the Police and then I call you."

"Where did you find your daughter?" Dale asked. Samuel had tears running down his face, he accepted the tissue that the bailiff gave him, and he said, "One of my friends son's asked where my wife was buried, I told him and he suggested that we go and see if she was there, and that's where we found her.

Priscilla had fallen asleep on her mother's grave, she had been crying, I woke her up and she asked me, if she was the reason that her mommy died, it nearly tore my heart out of my chest to hear her ask that question. I held her in my arms and told her, no baby, your mommy loved you with all her heart, she was sick and now she's in heaven with the other angels."

Judge Thomas looked at Samuel and he asked him, "Is your daughter here today?" Samuel turned and looked at the Judge and he told him, "Yes sir, she's outside with a friend, I don't want her in this court house hearing all this."

The Judge then said, "I'm going to call a fifteen minute break, Mr. Burton I want to talk to your daughter in my chambers, Mr. Peterson and Mr. Mitchell will be there too."

The Judge banged his gavel and the bailiff said, "All stand." Then the Judge left the courtroom and Samuel went over and sat down at the defense table.

The bailiff went outside the courtroom and found a young girl sitting with an older woman. He asked, "Are you Priscilla Burton?" Priscilla said, "Yes." Then the bailiff said, "Judge Thomas would like to talk to you in his chambers."

Greta stood up and said, "I'm coming with her, and don't tell me no." The bailiff stepped back and said, "Alright, please come with me."

The bailiff opened a door, they went inside, and he said, "Your honor, this is Ms. O'Brien, she's a friend of the family and this is Ms. Burton."

The Judge said, "Please sit down, and now Ms. Burton can you please tell me what happened last night that made you run away."

Mr. Mitchell started to stand up, but the Judge said, "You're here because you're the attorney to Mrs. Bouquet, but that doesn't give you any right to say one word, is that clear?" The attorney sat down and said, "Yes, your honor."

Priscilla looked at Greta who nodded her head and then she said, "Last night my daddy and I were going to fix dinner together and then we were going to watch a movie, he was in the kitchen when the phone rang.

I answered it and it was my grandmother, she was crying and saying, its your fault my daughters dead over and over. I thought that she was saying that it was my fault, I ran away, thinking that my mommy died because of me."

The Judge then asked her, "Where did you go?"

Priscilla was now crying and Greta gave her a tissue and she continued, I went to the only place I knew, I went to where my mommy was buried and I asked her if she died because of me. I cried, cried, and must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew my daddy and his friends were there and he was telling me to wake up.

I held onto him and asked him if my mommy died because of me, he told me, no your mommy loved you with all her heart, she got sick and went to heaven. I want to believe him, but I don't know who to believe."

Judge Thomas smiled at her and he said, "I want to tell you that your mommy didn't die because of you, your mommy didn't want to leave you, but she got real sick, you have to know that even if your mommy is gone she's still around you like a guardian angel."

Priscilla looked up at Greta who said, "The Judge is right, your mommy will always be near you all you have to do is close your eyes and remember and she'll be there."

The Judge then said, "Bailiff please take these to ladies back out to the waiting area, Priscilla it was a pleasure to talk to you, and always remember, your mommy will always be near you." Priscilla said, "Can I give you a kiss." Judge Thomas said, "Sure you can." She went around the desk and gave him, kiss, and hug, and then they left the room.

The Judge said, "We need to get back out there, I have a decision to make in this case." They all walked back into the Court Room, the Attorneys went to sit next to their clients, and the bailiff said, "All rise." When Judge Thomas sat down he said, "Be seated."

"I'm going to rule in this case, Mrs. Bouquet will you please stand up, about your seeking custody of your granddaughter, I rule against it. From all I've heard here, you've nearly destroyed a father and daughter because of your hatred towards Mr. Burton.

Further more, I'm going rule today that you get help from Dr. Phillips, he's a well known psychiatrist and also, you are to stay away from Mr. Burton and his daughter until Dr. Phillips tells me that you are no longer holding any grudge against him."

Case closed, then the judge banged his gavel, the bailiff said, "All rise." Then everyone left the courtroom. When Priscilla saw her daddy coming out of the courtroom she ran to him and she said, "Is it over daddy, is grandma going to leave us alone?" Samuel looked down at his daughter, and he said, "Yes pumpkin, it's over. Let's go home."

As they walked out of the Court House, Roland, Seto, Joey and their Attorney, were in Domino's Adoption Center, and Roland was telling the lady who ran it, "My son and his life mate would make great parents; I hope that you can find it in our heart to allow them to adopt a baby."

Miss Laura Murray smiled at Roland and said, "Mr. O'Brien, you're a great father to be here today with your son and son-in-law, most parents would give a damn, but you're one of the few that I consider above the rest."

Roland blushed when he heard what she said, Then Laura turned to Seto and Joey and she said, "We have one little boy, he's about two months old, he's from an abuse home.

They never beat him, but his parents didn't care if he lived or died, they barely fed him and when we got to him he was a very sick little boy, but he's better now, but he does have ADHD. (_Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder.)_

Seto turned to Joey who said, "Can we see him?" Laura smiled at them and said, "Please come with me." She took them to another building and there in a crib was this little boy with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was chewing on his toes and when he looked up and saw Joey and Seto looking at him, he reached up and smiled. Laura whispered to Seto, and said. His name is Jeffery."

Joey reached down, picked him up, held him to his breast, and said, "Seto, we've found out son." Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder and touched the baby's face and then he looked at the Laura and said, "What do we have to sign, we want to take our son home today."

She said, "Do either of you understand what it is like to take care of a baby who has ADHD?"

Seto told her, "Joey has a bachelor in Child Psychology, and he has helped the people who run the center for children who have different kinds of learning disorders."

She then said, "Come back to my Office and you can start filling out the paper work and by the time you are to leave you'll be taking your son with you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

When Samuel left the Court House, he drove Greta home, as he drove up to the Manor, he noticed that Roland's car was already there. "Daddy, please can we go inside and tell Roland about what Judge Thomas said."

So they got out of the car and as they walked up the steps to the front door and Greta opened it, they went inside, the first person they saw was Roland, and he looked frazzled. "Ro, what's the matter?" Greta asked.

Then they heard a baby crying and Roland said, "My new grandson won't stop crying, Joey and Seto have fed and changed his diaper, but nothing seems to help."

Samuel smiled and said, "Lets go, I'll see what I can do." They walked into the living room and Joey was holding the baby in his arms, he was nearly in tears, he was pacing around the room trying to get Jeffery to stop crying.

Samuel walked over and said, "Let me hold him." Joey gave Jeffery to Samuel and as soon as he was holding the baby, he stopped crying. "What did you do?" Seto asked.

Samuel smiled and said, "Is this the first time any of you have held a baby this young?" Roland said, "No, Mokuba was younger then Jeffery but he never cried this much." Greta softly laughed and she said, "Roland, when Mokie was this young, I was the one who took care of him, while you cared for Seto."

Samuel said, "If you are tense or scared a baby will pick up on it and it will cry and fuss, you have to calm down and soon the baby will too." Samuel held Jeffery in his arms, smiled down at him, and said, "Yea, all you need is for them to calm down now don't you?" Jeffery started waving his little arms and legs, he was cooing, and they all smiled.

Priscilla then asked her daddy, "Can I hold him please." Samuel said, "Alright you need to sit down on the couch, now support his head and back." She held Jeffery and he smiled up at her and then he reached up, grabbed hold of her hair, and pulled it, "Daddy, make him let go, it hurts."

Samuel walked over and got Jeffery to let go and he said, "You can't do that, it hurts people when you pull their hair." Jeffery then made a funny face and Priscilla said, "Daddy what's he doing?" Samuel chuckled and said, "I think that this little one is getting ready to give someone a present."

Priscilla smelled something nasty and she said, "Daddy take him, he stinks." Greta came over and she took Jeffery and said, "I think someone needs his diaper changed, don't you?" Jeffery looked up at her, he cooed and giggled, and when she opened his diaper, everyone smelled it and Priscilla held her nose and said, "That's just nasty."

Samuel laughed and said, "Well young lady, you use to smell as bad as Jeffery does, babies can't use the toilet yet, so the only thing they can do is go in their diapers." Seto then said, "Thanks for helping to get Jeffery to stop crying." Samuel nodded and said, "You're welcome, just remember to be calm and your son will too."

Priscilla went over to Roland and she said, "Grandma can't bother us anymore, the Judge said so." Roland looked at Samuel and he said, "The Judge ruled that Matilda must seek professional help, and until the doctor says she's better she had to stay away from both of us."

As Roland hugged Priscilla, he looked at Samuel and when their eyes met, something happened and they both turned red. Seto looked at Joey who elbowed Seto and he whispered, "Be good or else."

Greta was done changing Jeffery, she handed him to Seto, and she said, "Well this calls for a celebration." Priscilla clapped her hands and said, "Can we have a party?" Samuel smiled at her and he said, "I think that's a great idea, but where are we going to have it?"

Greta pretended to hit him, Samuel dodged it, and she said, "Of course we're having it here at the Manor, why don't we have it tomorrow." Roland said, "It's alright with me if Seto and Joey agree." Seto said, "That sounds like a great idea, so we'll be here, Greta what time should we be here?"

She went over, pretended to punch him, and said, "Listen here, all three of you are spending the night here, that way you'll be here for the party, besides, I want to spoil that little one."

While they others were preoccupied with the baby, Samuel said to Roland, "Can we talk." They went into the kitchen and Roland said, "What's wrong?"

Samuel said, "I love you." Roland held him in his arms and said, "I love you too, but what's wrong?"

Samuel sat down and so did Roland and then Samuel said, "I don't know how to say this without sounding like a damn fool. I have only been with one woman, I don't know how or what to do or say, I hope that you understand."

Roland smiled at him and he said, "I understand, listen if and only if we become closer we don't have to have sex if it bothers you, I'll understand."

Samuel then took Roland's hand in his and he said, "If I do want to take our relationship farther, will you help me learn how to be you know, make love to you?" Roland moved closer to him and he said, "When we get to that place and time, I'll help you, but I want you to know that I'll never expect you to do anything that might make you uneasy."

Samuel then reached out and touched the side of Roland's face and they kissed, when Samuel broke off the kiss he said, "I'm glad that we found each other, I want to get to know you better and for you to know me." Then they kissed again.

Priscilla looked around but didn't see her father and when she asked Greta, Greta said, "They're probably in the kitchen talking." Priscilla nodded that she understood. Joey looked up and he saw that Priscilla had walked across the room and was looking out the window.

Joey whispered something to Seto and he got up and walked over to where she was and as he stood behind her he asked, "Are you alright?" She turned and smiled at him and shook her head no, then she said, "I want my daddy and Roland to get together, but I don't know if they will."

Seto smiled down at her and he said, "You need to give them time to get to know each other, Mokuba and I want our dad to be happy too, but we also know that it will be up to him to decide what makes him happy and all we can do is be here for him if he needs us."

Priscilla then said, "When my mommy was alive, she told me that she loved my daddy more then life itself, when she died, daddy cried and held me and said, "Princess, we'll be alright, mommy may be gone, but her loves is still here with us." I know that my mommy wants my daddy to be happy and so do I, but I'm afraid that if daddy and Roland fall in love, my daddy will forget mommy."

Seto held out his arms and Priscilla went to him and as he held her in his arms he said, "Your daddy couldn't ever forget your mommy or you, you and your mommy are part of him, when your daddy and my dad met they were both lonely and now they smile and laugh and I think that it's great that they are friends."

Priscilla hugged him and then she said, "I'm glad too, because if Roland wasn't there when my grandma started saying those things to daddy, I don't know what my daddy would of done, are you and Mokuba glad that our daddy's love each other?"

Seto nodded his head and told her, "Yes we are, we've always wanted out dad to find someone after Spencer died, and when your daddy came into his life, like your daddy he smiled and laughs more, it's great to see them together." Priscilla then said, "Tomorrow can I hold Jeffery again?"

Seto smiled and said, "Would you like to give him a bottle too?" Her eyes got big and she said, "Really, you'd let me give him a bottle, oh yes I'd love to."

Just then Samuel and Roland came out of the kitchen and they saw Priscilla talking to Seto and how excited she was. "What are you two talking about?" Samuel asked her.

Tomorrow when we come over here, Seto said that I could hold Jeffery and I could give him his bottle too."

Roland looked at Seto, he was so proud of his eldest son, then he said, "Wow, that's great." She ran over to them and she said, "I love you both." They both wrapped their arms around her, Samuel looked into Roland's eyes he knew right then and there that he was determined to get to know this man.

Roland smiled down at her and he said, "Your daddy and I love you too." Priscilla then looked at them and she said, "Daddy, when are you and Roland going out to dinner?"

Samuel then said, "I guess that all depends if he asks me or not." Roland smiled and said, "Would you please go to dinner with me Monday night?"

Priscilla jumped up and down and then she looked at Greta and asked, "Is it alright if I come over here when they go out to dinner?" Greta clapped her hands and said, "We'll have a lot of fun, we can bake cookies and watch movies." Priscilla then said, "Daddy, tell Roland you want to go out with him."

Samuel smiled at her and then he looked at Roland snd said, "I'd love to have dinner with you Monday, what time will you be picking me up at?"

Priscilla then said, "Daddy you have to drive over there, I want to stay with Greta, if Roland picks you up then I can't go." Roland chuckled and said, "If I pick your daddy up, I'll bring you over here before we go to dinner."

Samuel then said, "So, Monday evening we're going out to dinner after we drop my pumkin off so that she and Greta can bake cookies and watch movies."

Just then Jeffery started fussing and Seto went over to the crib, and he looked down at his son and said, "I think someone needs to be changed." Priscilla then said, "Daddy can we go now, I like Jeffery, but boy does he stink."

Samuel laughed and then he said, "Alright, let's go home, Greta I want to thank you for staying with my daughter today, Seto and Joey congratulations on adopting your son and Roland, thanks for being my friend, who was here for me no matter what."

Roland went over and he kissed Samuel and said, "Thats what friends do, they help each other." So as Samuel and Priscilla walked to the door, she looked at her daddy and said, "I love you." He hugged her and then they went outside, got into the car and drove home.

When he stopped the car outside their house, and they got out and went inside, Samuel knew that one day he and Roland would have to talk to her and he prayed when they did that she'd be able to understand.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

When Roland dropped Priscilla off at the Manor, she gave her dad and Roland a kiss and got out of the car, ran up the steps into the waiting arms of Greta. Greta hugged her and they turned around and waved good-bye as the car drove off.

Greta smiled down at Priscilla and asked, "Are you ready to bake cookies and see Jeffery?" Priscilla almost started jumping up and down as she said, "You bet I am." So they went into the Manor and walked to the kitchen.

As Roland drove, Samuel said, "Would it be alright if we go back to my house, we can cook a couple steaks and I can bake two potatoes, make us each a salad."

Roland looked at him and said, "That sounds fine to me." So he turned the car around and drove to Samuel's. When he pulled into the driveway, they got out of the car and walked into the house and Samuel said, "If you go outside and get the grill ready, I'll prepare the steaks, then when you get the grill going, we can grill them."

Roland's stomach growled, they both laughed, and Samuel said, "I guess I'd better hurry." Roland pretended to be offended and then he put his arm around Samuel and kissed him and he said, "I'll be right back."

Samuel hummed as he put the seasonings on the steaks, then he got out two big potatoes, and then he got them ready to go into the oven to cook. Roland went outside and got the grill going and as he, walked back inside he stood there watching Samuel as he got things ready, Roland smiled as he listened to the song Samuel was humming.

Samuel looked up and saw Roland standing there and he stopped and said, "Are you ready for the steaks?" Roland closed the door and walked over to the island and stood there and said, "No, I was just watching you and I'm glad that we decided to come back here instead going out."

Samuel laughed and pretended to throw the towel at him and he said, "Will you please get the ingredients out of the refrigerator to make the salads." Roland walked over and as he opened the door, he reached down, opened the bin, and got out the lettuce, tomatoes, and then he held up the two things and said, "What else do you want in the salads?"

Samuel looked up from the steaks, he saw what Roland was holding, and he said, "There's a couple bottles of dressing in the door, and please get them out too."

When Roland placed the lettuce, tomatoes and dressings on the island, Samuel said, "The steaks are ready for you to grill." Roland took the platter and went outside and put the steaks on the grill, he stood there and looked around and thought to himself, "This is what I want, Samuel as my life mate and Priscilla as our daughter, it would make my life complete."

Samuel watched Roland walk outside and he went over and looked out the window and as he saw Roland standing there putting the steaks on the grill, he thought to himself, "This is what I want, Roland as my life mate and Priscilla as our daughter, then my life would be complete."

Then he went over and started tearing the lettuce apart and putting it into two bowls and then he cut up the tomatoes and divided them into the bowls and he put plastic wrap around each bowl and put them back into the refrigerator to keep them cold till dinner.

Back at the Manor:

Greta was showing Priscilla how to roll out the dough to make the cookies and they were having fun laughing. When the last batch of cookies were in the oven, Seto and Joey snuck into the kitchen and tried to get two cookies, only to be chased out by Greta with the rolling pin. Priscilla almost fell off the chair laughing as she watched Greta chase them out of the kitchen.

When the last cookie sheet came out of the oven and Greta put them on the counter to cool, she said, "Why don't you go see if you can help with Jeffery, it'll be a while before we can eat any of the cookies."

Priscilla went into the living room, Joey was sitting on the floor talking to Jeffery who was lying on a blanket, she went over and sat down next to Joey, and she said, "Can I help you?"

Joey smiled at her and he said, "I'm getting to old to sit on the floor, why don't you can sit here and talk to Jeffery and I'll sit up here next to Seto."

She smiled at him, then Jeffery started cooing and making noises and she looked at him and said, "You know that you're so cute, well you are." Jeffery reached up and took hold of her finger and he was squealing, and both Seto and Joey were smiling as they watched her play with Jeffery.

Jeffery was cooing and making little noises and then all of a sudden he began to cry and Priscilla said, "What's wrong?" Then he really began to cry and Seto got up and picked him up and said, "I think someone needs to be changed and he probably wants a bottle."

While Seto changed Jeffery, Joey came back from the kitchen with a bottle that he had warmed and he said to Priscilla, "Do you want to give him his bottle?" She got up, sat on the couch, and said, "Yes." Seto placed Jeffery in her arms and Joey showed her how to hold the bottle and soon Jeffery was drinking his formula and Seto said, "Now put this on your shoulder, Jeffery needs to be burped."

They showed her how and she patted Jeffery on his back and he let out a loud burp and she giggled and said, "That sounds almost as loud and daddy sounds." Both Seto and Joey chuckled and then Joey said, "Give him the rest of the bottle then he'll probably be ready for a nap."

Back at the Burton home:

When the steaks were done, Roland brought them inside, Samuel was just placing the potatoes on each plate, and he went and got out the salads. Roland put a steak on each plate and as they sat down, he said, "This is so better then sitting in some restaurant, thanks for suggesting we come back here."

Samuel smiled and said, "I love going out, but once in awhile I love to cook, I'm glad that we came back here too, hope you like your meal." Roland took a bite of his steak, he closed his eyes, and as he swallowed he said, "That is the best tasting steak that I've ever had, what did you us to season it?"

Samuel blushed when Roland was praising the way the steak tasted and he said, "Well lets just say that one day Priscilla decided to help me and she mixed three different spices together and it really make the steaks taste great, so she's the one you need to thank."

As they finished their meal, Roland said, "I've eaten so much that I almost feel like I've got to loosen my belt." Samuel chuckled and said, "I know how you feel." Then they got up cleared off the table and together they did the dishes and when they were done, they walked into the living room and sat down.

Roland sat beside Samuel and he put his arm along the back of the couch and he kissed Samuel and when he lifted his head he said, "I love sitting here with you, it's nice and I don't want to go home."

Samuel said, "I know what you mean, but I also know that Priscilla has a party to go to tomorrow and if we don't get her home in time, believe me she'll let us know that she's not happy."

Roland laughed and said, "If she's anything like Greta then I'm going to run for the hills." Samuel laughed and said, "Can I run with you too?" Then Roland leaned down and kissed Samuel one more time and said, "Thanks for the delicious meal, I really don't want to move, but like you said, Priscilla will be really upset if she doesn't get home in time for the party."

They got up and as they walked out to the car, Samuel said, "Today was really nice, I hope that we can have many more days like today." Roland said, "I know what you mean." They got into the car and Roland drove back to the Manor, as they went inside Roland said, "Someone's been baking cookies, let's go get some."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

When they got back to the Manor, Roland unlocked the front door and as they went inside, they smelled something good, "Someone's been baking cookies, come on, let's go and get some before their all gone." Roland said.

As they walked into the kitchen, there sat Greta, Priscilla, and they were eating a cookie, Roland said, "Hey, don't we get one?" Both Greta and Priscilla jumped, causing both Samuel and Roland to laugh, and Greta grabbed the rolling pin and as she got up she said, "So you two think that's funny, well lets see how funny you think it is after I put some knots on your heads."

Priscilla was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face as her dad and Roland took off out of the kitchen with Greta after them. Seto and Joey came in from the other door, and Joey said, "What's all the noise?"

When Priscilla finally was able to talk, she told them what happened, both of them started laughing, and then Joey said, "Seto look, lets get a couple of cookies while Greta's gone." Priscilla said, "I wouldn't take one if I were you, Greta knows how many there is and when she comes back, she'll see that someone has taken some, well I can't lie and say that I don't who took them now can I?"

Seto pulled his hand back and said, "She's right, we better wait until Greta offers us one and maybe if we're good we might even get two." Then from behind them they heard, "I wouldn't count on it." They all jumped, there stood Greta with her hands on her hips and the look on their faces caused her to start laughing.

Then Samuel and Roland came back into the kitchen and Greta said, "Alright, everyone sit down, Priscilla will you please get out the milk and Seto please get each of us a glass and we can all have two cookies."

That evening, Priscilla asked her dad, "Where did Roland take you for dinner?" Samuel told her, "We didn't go out, we went back to the house, grilled two steaks, and had baked potatoes and a nice salad." Priscilla looked at Roland and said, "I hope that you liked the rub dad put on the steaks, I kind of help make it."

Greta asked, "What about the rub, what was in it?" Priscilla giggled and said, "Well one time when we were going to grill steaks, daddy didn't have anything to put on them, so we looked in the cupboard and he picked out three different spices, then we started putting them into a bowl and I tasted it and well that's when our special rub was made."

Greta said, "Can you give me the ingredients, I'd love to make some, I get tired of eating steaks that are bland, maybe your rub would make them better." Priscilla said, "Sure I'll tell you what's in it."

Later, when Samuel looked at this watch he said, "Pumpkin, we'd better get going, you have that party to go to tomorrow and we both need to get some sleep." Priscilla nodded her head, got up, went around the table, and gave Seto and Joey a kiss and then she hugged and kissed both Greta and Roland.

Roland walked them out to the car and he drove them home. Priscilla ran inside and as Roland walked Samuel to the door, he said, "I really enjoyed myself tonight, thank you for the great food." Then Samuel turned and smiled up at Roland, he kissed him and said, "I had a great time too, thanks for the great time."

Roland then kissed him again and he walked back to his car, and drove home. Samuel went inside, Priscilla came out of her room, she smiled at him, and he asked, "Alright, now what's on your mind?"

She giggled and said, "Did you have fun tonight, and did he kiss you?" Samuel blinked when she said that and then he said, "Would it bother you if Roland and I were getting serious about each other?"

Priscilla went to her father and she said, "Dad, I hope that you are, because since you and Roland have known each other, you both smile more and I want you to be happy, and Roland makes you happy." He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and said, "Well, you'd better get some sleep, what time is the party again?"

Priscilla kissed him and as she turned to go back to her room she said, "I need to be there before ten in the morning." She then ran to her room, got her nightgown on and as she sat on her bed, she looked at the picture of her mother, she said, "Mommy, I'm glad that daddy and Roland are together, they make each other happy and they smile and laugh and I hope that you are happy for them too."

Back at the Manor:

As Roland walked into the door, he closed it and stood there with a smile on his face and as he walked to the living room, Greta looked up and said, "Now that's how I love to see you, smiling and I know why, it's because of Samuel and of course Priscilla."

Roland sat down next to her and he said, "I want to ask Samuel to marry me, but I think it's too soon, but when the time comes, I'll ask him." She hugged him and said, "And I know that when you do, Samuel is going to accept your proposal and that day will be the happiest day in both your lives."

Roland kissed her cheek and he said, "I guess I'd better get some sleep, I promised to take care of Jeffery so that Seto and Joey can have a few hours to themselves." She chuckled and said, "I guess I'd better stay home too, just in case you need some help." Roland pretended to throw a pillow at her and he said, "Goodnight sis, see you in the morning." She told him, "Goodnight, and sweet dreams."

The next day after the party, Samuel picked up his daughter and as he was driving back home, Priscilla said, "Daddy, can I ask you a question."

Samuel looked at her and he said, "What do you want to know?"

Priscilla took a deep breath and then she said, "I heard Seto and Joey talking about someone by he name of Spencer, who was he?"

Samuel pulled into the driveway of their home and as he turned off the car, he turned to his daughter and said, "Spencer was Roland's life mate, he died from cancer, why did you want to know?"

She looked at him and said, "Are you and Roland going to get married?"

Samuel said, "Let's go inside and I'll answer your question."

When they got inside, they went to the living room and when they were seated on the couch, Samuel said, "Right now Roland and I are getting to know each other, but one day if he does ask me, would you be alright if we do get married?"

She went over and sat beside him and she looked up at him and said, "I'd like that, but what I don't understand is what would you both do after you're married, when you and mommy were married, she said that you'd make love to her, will it be the same with you and Roland?"

Samuel knew that this day was coming, but he wasn't ready for her questions, he took a deep breath and then said, "You know the difference between a man and a woman, well they do make love, but when two men marry they too make love, it's just a little different then between a man and a woman."

Priscilla looked at him and then she said, "I remember when we had our talk about sex and how my body will go through changes that are different then a young boys, I think that I understand, and if I have any questions, will you or Roland answer them?"

Samuel hugged his daughter and he said, "You know that we will and Pumpkin, I love you so much and I know that your mommy is so proud of you, we both are."

Then she asked him a question that took him by surprise, "Daddy is both Spencer and mommy up in heaven and do you think that they are happy for both you and Roland?"

Samuel gave her a kiss and told her, "Yes, both Spencer and your mommy are both up in heaven and I also know that they are happy that Roland and I have discovered each other, and they are proud of you for being so understanding."

She gave her daddy a hug and kissed his cheek and she said, "I love both you and Roland and I'll always love mommy and I know that if I'd known Spencer, I'd love him too."

Samuel's heart nearly burst from his chest as he listened to what his daughter was saying, she was a beautiful and smart young lady, and he gave thanks to his wife for helping him raise their daughter.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up..


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Roland got a call from Samuel the next day and he said, "Can you come over for dinner, the reason I'm asking, is because, last night when we got home, Priscilla asked about Spencer and I told her that he was your life mate, but I think that she may have more questions for the two of us."

Roland knew this day was coming, he said to Samuel, "What time is dinner?" Samuel chuckled and said, "We eat around six, and tonight we're having spaghetti with home made sauce, I hope you'll like it."

Roland said, "That sounds great, I love spaghetti, I'll see you both at six."

When Roland hung up the phone, he walked over and sat on the couch, Greta came into the room and said, "Who was the call from?" He looked at her and said, "It was Samuel, I guess last night Priscilla asked him about Spencer, and Samuel said, that she might have more questions for us."

She went over and sat down beside her brother and she said, "Listen, just be honest with her, she's a really bright young lady and she loves both of you and I know that she'll understand."

Roland put his arm around her, gave her a hug, and said, "I know, but it still scares me that if after I tell her, that she'll hate the idea that her daddy is getting married to another man."

Greta wanted to smack him and she said, "Now listen to me, that young lady loves you and I'll bet that her father has already told her about the facts of life and that she knows that her mommy and daddy probably had sex.

And if I know Samuel, he would have explained that it's different between two men and that she won't care one way or another, she'll want you two to get married."

Roland kissed Greta and said, "You're the best big sister anyone could ever have, it was your love, and the love of my son's and their mates that helped me get through the grief after Spencer passed away."

Greta then said, "Are you going over there to talk to Priscilla or are they coming here?" Roland told her, "I'm going over there for dinner; we're having spaghetti and home made sauce."

Greta smiled and said, "That sounds good, I just might call Seto and see if he and Joey, and of course Jeffery will come over and then I'll call Mokuba and see if he and Serenity will come over and have dinner here, I'll make spaghetti and some of my sauce." Roland then said, "Copy cat."

She laughed and gave him a kiss and she said, "You better got get ready, and Ro, remember that Priscilla loves both you and her daddy, and it's that love that will help you to explain about Spencer."

Roland went to his room to get ready, he took a shower and as he was drying off, he looked at the picture of Spencer.

He picked it up, and he said, "I love Samuel and I know that you're happy for me, I sure could use a little more courage, when I or should I say we to talk to Priscilla."

_**Up in heaven, two angels were watching and Rachael said, "I really like Roland and he's helped Samuel through all this and it's his understanding and his love, and I love that my little pumpkin loves him too." Then Spencer smiled at her and said, "I could say the same for Samuel, he's helped Roland to smile again and I'm happy for both of them. I know that they'll be happy and Priscilla is a loving young lady." **_

Roland was ready and he came back to the living room and when Greta saw him she whistled and he laughed and said, "You're good for my spirit."

Then he went over and kissed her and he walked out the door and as he went down the steps, he looked up towards heaven and for some reason he felt like Spencer was sending him the courage he needed.

As Roland drove down the road, he smiled as he thought being with Samuel and Priscilla and he knew that no matter what happened, he knew that it would all work out for the best for all of them.

When Roland pulled up to the house, the door sprang open and out ran Priscilla and when he got out of the car she nearly knocked him down hugging him and she said, "I'm glad that you're here, come on, dinner is almost ready and I'm starving."

Roland laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Well let's hurry; I don't want you to starve. They were laughing as they walked into the house, and as they went to the kitchen, Samuel turned around and smiling he walked over and gave Roland a hug and kissed him. Priscilla said, "Come on daddy, no kissing before dinner." That made the men laugh and Samuel said, "Alright, since the spaghetti is done, why don't we sit down and eat, before she starves to death."

Dinner was a joyous time, they laughed and talked about things and it was like being a real family. When they were done, Roland stood up and said to Priscilla, "Well since your dad cooked, why don't we clear the table and do the dishes."

Samuel was about to protest, when Priscilla said, "That's a good idea, daddy why don't you go sit in the living room while we clear off the table and do the dishes." Samuel didn't have to be told twice, he walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room.

As they worked in the kitchen, Roland washed the dishes while Priscilla dried them and she said, "Are you going to ask dad to marry you?" This took him by surprise, Roland stopped washing for a minute, and he said, "Would that be alright with you if I did?"

She put the plate down she was drying and she went over and looked up at him and said, "You love him don't you, if you love him as much as he loves you, then that's all I want. I'd love to have you as my other father." Then she gave him, hug, and kissed him.

Roland had tears in his eyes as he listened to what she said, and he told her, "I love your father more then I can say, it's my love for him that is the reason I want to marry him.

And of course I want you to be alright with it, so if it's alright with you, when we get done in here, let's go into the living room and I'll ask him tonight."

Priscilla picked up the towel and dried the last of the dishes and then they both walked into the living room and as Roland sat down beside Samuel.

Then he said, "In the kitchen your daughter asked me if I was going to ask you to marry me, I asked her if it was alright with her and as she said, if I loved you with all my heart, then she didn't mind.

Roland got down on one knee and he took a black box out of his pants pocket and he said, "Samuel will you marry me?" Priscilla's eyes filled with tears because she was so happy, Samuel looked into Roland's eyes, and as a tear rolled down his face he said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Then Samuel pulled Roland close and he kissed him and when they parted, Priscilla said, "It's about time, I've been waiting for like forever for you to ask him." Samuel and Roland both chuckled and then Roland grabbed her and brought her next to them and they both gave her a kiss and Samuel said, "Today is one of the best days that I've had in a very long time."

Priscilla giggled and said, "Let me go, I've got to do something." They let her go and Roland got up and sat beside Samuel and as she ran to the phone, Samuel asked, "What's so important that you have to make a phone call now?"

She rolled her eyes and dialed the phone and then when she heard the other person answer the phone, she said, "Greta guess what, Roland asked daddy to marry him and he said yes, I know that's what I told them, alright I'll tell them." Then she hung up the phone.

Roland asked, "What did my dear sister say?" Priscilla giggled and said, "She said, it's about time." I really have to agree with her.

Roland looked at Samuel and said, "You know what this means, she's going to want to throw a party for us and no one is going to stop her, not when she's started planning it and she's already began."

Samuel laughed and said, "I don't care, tonight I got my wish, we are now going to be a family and I can't wait till we get married, I love you Roland." Roland kissed him and said, "I love you too Samuel, and then he looked at Priscilla and said, and I love our daughter too."

Priscilla loved hearing Roland say, our daughter, she loved him almost as much as she loved her daddy, she ran over and said, "And I love you both with all my heart."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

It was getting late and Priscilla gave both Samuel and Roland a kiss and hug and said, "I'm going to bed." They both said, "Goodnight, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

She giggled and went to her room. After she had gone to bed, they sat on the couch and talked and Samuel said, "That day when Priscilla sold you the cookies, it was almost as if fate had something to do with us getting together."

Roland smiled and said, "I feel the same way, it was that precious young lady who got the ball rolling and I'm so thankful that she knocked on my door." Then he kissed Samuel and when he lifted his head Roland said, "I'd better get going, if I sit here much longer, well I think you know what'll happen."

Samuel chuckled and said, "I know." So they got up and Samuel walked Roland out to his car and before he got in, Roland said, "I'd kiss you, but there's probably too many people watching."

Samuel said, "I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't say, I love you does it?" Roland closed his eyes and he took a deep breath and said, "I love you too, and soon we won't have to worry about prying eyes."

He then got into the car, and as he backed out of the driveway, Samuel waved and he stood there watching the car drive off. Samuel then walked back into the house, closed and locked the door, and he then went to his room and got ready for bed.

When Roland got home, he noticed that Seto and Mokuba's cars were still there, he wondered why. When he opened the front door, he went into the living room and there they all sat, "What's going on?" He asked.

They all jumped because they didn't hear him come in, then Serenity walked over and she stood looking up at him and said, "Dad, Mokie and I are going to have a baby girl."

Roland hugged her and then he said, "That's great, now there'll be two girls in the family." Greta knew what he was talking about, but it kind of went right over the heads of Seto, Joey and Mokie, but Serenity's eye got big and she said, "You did it, didn't you, did he say yes?"

Roland smiled and said, "Yes, I did." She squealed, threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss and then she turned around and said, "Dad asked Samuel to marry him, and he said yes."

When they heard what she said, they all went over, Serenity moved out of the way, and then Seto, Mokuba and Joey all hugged Roland and Seto said, "Dad that's great, but I have one question, how did Priscilla take it?"

Roland smiled at his son and said, "She started jumping around and then she looked at me and said, it's about time, I didn't think that you'd ever get around to asking dad to marry you."

This caused everyone to start laughing, then Jeffery started clapping his hands, he babbled something, and Roland went over, picked him up, and said, "Do you like the idea that grandpa is getting married?" Jeffery let out a squeal and Greta said, "I think that means yes."

Greta then stood up and said, "You know that this means we'll have a party to celebrate the engagement." Roland groaned and Seto laughed and said, "Yeah dad, it's your turn to have a party, both Mokie and I had one to celebrate our engagement."

About that time Serenity who was standing beside where Roland was standing reached out, grabbed his hand, and said, "Feel this, the baby's moving." Mokuba went over and he put his hand near where his dad's hand was and they both felt the movement, Mokuba said, "She's moving, our daughter's moving."

"Seto, Joey come here, you've got to feel this, it's so wonderful, our daughter is moving around." Serenity then said, "Mokuba, yes it's wonderful, but you've got to realize that she's inside me and at times it kind of hurts."

Mokuba blinked and then he said, "Rene, are you alright?" Greta laughed and said, "Mokie, she's just fine, all she's saying is that sometimes when the baby's moving it can get a little uncomfortable, that's all."

Then Jeffery started getting fussy and Joey said, "I think someone's a little jealous, no ones paying any attention to him." Then he picked up his son and he said, "Oh, I know why he's cranky, boy for such a sweet boy you can sure stink." Everyone started laughing, Jeffery smiled at Joey, and he laughed too. When he was changed, Seto said, "I guess we'd better be getting home, it's almost time for this little one to be in bed."

Then Mokuba looked at his wife and said, "Serenity's getting a little tired too, so we'd better get going." Roland smiled and said, "I'll walk you out to your cars."

He and Greta walked outside and they gave everyone a kiss and hug and then as the two cars drove away, they went back inside and she yawned and said, "I think it's time for me to get some sleep, that little boy sure can tired you out."

Roland laughed and gave her a kiss and as he walked up the stairs to his room, he thought to himself, I'm a very lucky man, I've got everything anyone can ever want, then he closed his door and went to get changed and as he lay on the bed.

He closed his eyes and he smiled, for the first time since Spencer's death he's happy, so happy he felt like jumping up and down. Roland turned off the light, and went to sleep.

_**As he slept, a figure stood looking down at him, Spencer smiled and said, "Be happy my love." Then Spencer gently kissed Roland's cheek and silently disappeared.**_

At the Burton house:

_**As Samuel was sleeping a figure appeared beside his bed, Rachael smiled down on him and she said, "My Love be happy." Then she kissed his cheek and disappeared. **_

_**Rachael appeared beside her daughter's bed and as she watched her little girl sleep, she gently kissed her cheek and just before she disappeared, Rachael said, "You are the most precious gift that God ever gave your father and I, always be happy my baby." Then she was gone.**_

The next morning when Priscilla woke up, she laid there in bed, she could have sworn that last night her mother had come to see her, but was it real or just a dream? She got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen and she found her dad already there, "Daddy can I ask you something?"

Samuel smiled at her and said, "What is it?"

"Last night I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but I thought that mommy was in my room, I could almost smell her perfume." She said.

Samuel held out his hand, she went over to where he was sitting, and he said, "Honey, you weren't dreaming, your mommy was here, and she comes around every now and then to make sure that you and I are happy. She'll always be around, she's our Guardian Angel."

"Do you think that Spencer visit's Roland, to make sure that he's happy, is he Roland's Guardian Angel?" She asked. Samuel said, "Yes, he is and I know that he does, he loved Roland so much and he wants him to be happy."

"Do you think that Spencer is happy that you and Roland are getting married?" Priscilla asked.

"Yes, I do. I bet that Spencer and your mommy both are around us all the time and they both are happy that we're getting married." Samuel said.

Priscilla kissed her daddy and then she said, "What's for breakfast?" Samuel laughed and he said, "What would you like?"

Priscilla said, "Can we have waffles, you know the kind that mommy use to make." He hugged her, got up, and said, "Waffles it is."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up..


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-one

Greta with the help of the staff put together an elegant dinner party for Roland and Samuel. She served roast beef with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh green beans. Then for dessert, she had baked a beautiful cake with these words written on top, Life Mates Forever.

The dining room was decorated with balloons that said, "Life Mates Forever" and each place at the table had individual cards with their names on it. Priscilla loved it, she hugged Greta and said, "You're the greatest, dad and Roland are going to love it."

Then when everything was ready, Priscilla went into the living room and said, "Dinner is served, please follow me." So they all got up and followed her into the dining room and when Samuel and Roland saw how Greta and the staff had decorated it, they both had tears in their eyes. Roland said, "I want to thank everyone, it looks beautiful." Samuel said, "I agree with Ro, thanks."

When everyone was seated, Greta said, "Mokuba will you do the honor in saying grace." Mokuba bowed his head as did everyone else and he said, "Please bless this delicious food we are about to receive and bless everyone sitting at this table, Amen" Then Greta looked at Roland and said, "Will you please carve the roast."

So as Roland carved the roast beef, Samuel handed him a plate and then it was passed down until everyone had some beef, then as they asked, they were passed the potatoes and green beans. Then they all started eating and as they ate, they all talked about different things, and soon laughter rang from the room.

When everyone was done eating, Greta stood up and said, "We need to clear off the table, please I hope that all of you left room for cake." So Diana brought out a cart, they placed the dishes on it, she wheeled it to the kitchen, and then she brought the cake out on the same cart.

When Roland and Samuel saw the cake, they both looked at Greta and said, "You've out done yourself tonight, that cake looks good enough to eat."

Everyone started laughing, then Greta started cutting pieces, and like at dinner, each piece was passed around until everyone had a piece. The cake was white with a lemon filling and butter cream frosting.

The cake was delicious and when everyone was done, Roland said, "Sister, you really out done yourself, dinner was great and the cake was so good, I don't think that I can eat another bite."

She laughed and said, "I'm glad that you and Samuel approve, the staff and I cooked all afternoon and Priscilla helped decorate the dining room with the balloons, she even wrote everyone's names on the place cards. I couldn't have done it without her."

So then, the staff thanked Greta for inviting them to the party and she smiled and said, "You know that Roland and I consider all of you as part of our family." So then, they all cleared off the remaining dishes and took them to the kitchen where they put them into the two dishwashers.

Diana then said, "Coffee and cocoa will be served in the living room if anyone wants any." So then they all went to the living room, they sat down and Diana served coffee to those who wanted it. Serenity said, "If I eat or drink anything else, Mokuba will have to roll me home."

Mokuba kissed her and he said, "Rene, please believe me when I say, you're beautiful, you're carrying our daughter." Seto laughed and said, "Little brother you sure know how to sweet talk woman." Greta burst out laughing and said, "Well at least he knows that his wife loves to hear him express his love for her, not like you do."

Joey laughed and then Jeffery started laughing and Seto couldn't be angry, he kissed his son and that caused him to squeal even louder. See Seto, our son agrees with his Aunt, don't you Jeffery."

Well it was getting late and Samuel needed to Priscilla home, she was going to go to a sleep over at one of her friend's house. So Samuel said, "I want to thank everyone, all of you made me feel like I belonged, and that means the world to me."

Then he went over and gave Greta a kiss and Priscilla ran over and kissed her too, and she said, "I had a blast, I loved helping with the party, thanks again."

As they got ready, Roland was walking them out, when Samuel's cell phone rang and it was Dale Peterson, he said, "Samuel, I just got a call from Mr. Mitchell, he said that Matilda Bouquet passed away in her sleep." Samuel thanked him for calling and then he closed his phone and Roland knew that something was wrong, and when he asked Samuel about it, Samuel said, "That was Dale Peterson; he called to let me know that Matilda had passed away."

Samuel turned around to look for Priscilla and she was saying goodbye to everyone especially to Jeffery, "How do I tell her that her grandmother passed away?" Samuel said.

Roland put his arm around Samuel and said, "I'll go get her and we can go into the den and you can tell her there if you want to." Samuel looked at Roland with tears in his eyes and he said, "I might have argued with her, but I never wanted her to die." Roland hugged him and then they heard, "Daddy what's wrong?"

Roland said, "Let's go into the den, your dad has something he needs to talk to you about." So Roland took them to the den and as they went inside he closed the door and Samuel said, "Pumpkin, Mr. Peterson just called to tell me that your grandmother passed away in her sleep."

Priscilla's eyes filled with tears, she ran to her dad, and Samuel held her in his arms as she cried. "No, grandma can't be dead, she just can't be." Roland walked over and he said, "Why don't you two sit down" then he turned to Priscilla and he said, "Your grandma didn't want to go, but it was her time, God called her home."

She looked at Roland and said, "But I never got to tell her that I loved her, I never got to tell her that I was sorry for all the nasty things I said about her, will she ever forgive me?"

Samuel held her in his arms and then he said, "Listen, your grandmother knew that you loved her, and I know that she loved you too. She's in heaven with your mommy and I bet that your mommy is telling her that she loves her too."

Priscilla then looked at Roland and through her tears, she asked him, "Do you think that Spencer is there with them, will they hear me if I say that I'm sorry for thinking and saying those things about my grandma?"

Roland went over and knelt down in front of her, he took her hand in his, and he said, "Yes, they are all together. I know that they all can hear us when we tell them that we love and miss them, so all you have to do is tell your grandma that you're sorry and she'll forgive you."

Priscilla then looked at her daddy and she said, "Do I have to go to the sleepover?" Samuel smiled at her and he told her, "If you'd rather stay home, and then it's alright with me, but please don't let your grandmother's death make you feel bad, she'd want you to remember her with love."

_**(Over in the corner, stood three angels and Matilda looked at her daughter and she asked, "How do I let that little on know that I love her and that none of what she thought or said meant anything?" Rachael looked at her mom and said, "You'll find a way, Spencer and I did, just look inside your heart, you'll find a way."**_

Priscilla hugged her dad and then she went to Roland and hugged him too and she looked at them and said, "Thank you both for telling me, I'll try not to let this bother me, can I go wash my face please."

Roland and Samuel both nodded and she left the room and went to the bathroom near the living room. When she came out, she saw Greta and she ran to her. As Greta held her in her arms, Priscilla told her about her grandma, and what Roland and he dad told her, Greta then said, "They're right, your grandmother knows that you loved her and she'll always send you her love."

Priscilla kissed Greta's cheek and she went back to the den and then Roland walked them out to the car and before they left, he gave each of them a kiss, he looked at Samuel, and he told him, "Call me if you need to talk." Samuel nodded and then he started the car and drove home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

When Samuel and Priscilla got home that night, it was dark and they saw someone sitting on the front steps. Samuel told his daughter, "You stay in the car until I find out whom it is, and then he turned off the car, got out and approached the person.

As Samuel got near, he noticed that it was Rosa, the woman who took car of Matilda's household. When Samuel got near, she stood up and said, "She's gone, what do I do now?" Samuel opened his arms, she went to him, and when Priscilla saw who the person was, she got out of the car and ran over to them.

Rosa heard her name, she turned around and saw Priscilla running towards her with, tears in her eyes, Rosa held Priscilla in her arms, and Rosa said, "She loved you and your daddy, even if she was the way she was."

Samuel then said, "Come in, you can stay with us if you'd like." Rosa nodded and she reached for her bag, but Samuel picked it up, when they got inside, he said, "Pumpkin, why don't you show Rosa the spare room, I've got to lock up the car."

Priscilla took Rosa's hand and they walked down the hallway to the spare room, when Priscilla opened the door, Rosa started to cry, "I want to thank your daddy and you for letting me stay here, tomorrow I'll call my son and see if I can stay with him and his family."

When Samuel went outside to lock up the car, he called Roland. "When Priscilla and I got home, we found Matilda's head housekeeper sitting on the step, she didn't know where else to go, she's going to be staying with us for awhile."

Roland said, "I'm glad that she has someplace to go, are you going to be alright?" Samuel smiled and he said, "We'll be fine, but I need your help, can you help me plan Matilda's funeral?"

Roland wanted to reach through the phone lines and hold him in his arms, then he said, "You know I will, tomorrow why don't you bring Rosa and Priscilla over here and they can visit with Greta while we go talk to her Attorney and see if she left any word about her burial."

Samuel wanted to hold Roland in his arms, he said, "Thanks, we'll be there around eight, and Roland I love you." Roland closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his face, he knew that this was going to be hard on them, he said, "I love you too, we'll see you in the morning." Then the line went dead.

Roland went to the living room, Greta looked up, and seeing how upset her brother was, she said, "Ro, what's wrong?"

He went over and sat down on the couch and told her, "That was Samuel, Matilda's head housekeeper was waiting for them, when Samuel walked up to her, she started to cry, she asked him what was she going do now.

Samuel's having her stay with them for the time being, I'm going to help him make burial arrangements for Matilda, I told him to bring Priscilla and Rosa over here, I said that they could visit with you while we call Matilda's Attorney to see if she'd made any arrangements, I hope that's alright with you."

Greta went over and sat beside him and as they held each other, she told him, "You know that I'd love to meet Rosa, and we'll have a good time, you just help Samuel and don't worry about us."

The next morning, Samuel woke up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. When he got there, he found Rosa and Priscilla were already there and that they were getting breakfast going. "Good morning." Samuel said.

Rosa smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind, I had to have something to do." He smiled and said, "This is your house now for as long as you want, now what's for breakfast?"

Rosa laughed and she looked at Priscilla and said, "Why don't you get the flour, sugar and salt, while I get your daddy some coffee, then we'll make some pancakes."

Priscilla laughed and said, "Daddy always made pancakes from a box, I can't wait to find out how do make them your way." Samuel pretended to be offended but then he smiled and said, "Your mommy was the cook in our family, I had to learn to cook for us, so I did it the easy way."

Rosa smiled at the way Samuel and his daughter interacted and she was so happy to be here with them, she hoped that her son would let her stay with him and his family, or she'd have to find someplace else to live, she didn't want to impose on Samuel.

After breakfast, Samuel said, "Today, we're going to go over to Roland's, I thought that you and Rosa could visit with Greta while Roland helps me make the funeral arrangements."

Priscilla clapped her hands and she looked at Rosa and said, "You'll love Greta." Rosa looked at Samuel and she said, "You may want to call Mr. Mitchell, I think that Matilda had written a Will and that she's made arrangements for her burial."

Samuel smiled at her and he said, "That's what I'm going to do, so why don't we clean up and then we can get going I know that Greta will love meeting you."

When they were ready, Samuel drove over to the Manor, when he knocked on the door Roland answered it. Samuel said, "Ro, this is Rosa, she was Matilda's housekeeper." Roland held out his hand and when Rosa shook it, she knew right away that he was a good man. "Welcome to our home, Greta is in the kitchen, Priscilla why don't you take Rosa in to meet Greta."

When they left, Roland took Samuel into his arms and as they stood there holding each other, Roland kissed him and then he asked, "How are you doing?"

Samuel looked at him and he said, "I still can't believe that she's passed away, even as much as we argued, I never wanted this, I really feel sorry for Rosa, and she doesn't have anyplace to go so for the time being she'll be staying with us."

They walked together to the den and as they went inside, Roland closed the door and he said, "The phone over's there, why don't you call Mr. Mitchell."

Samuel smiled and he walked over to the phone and dialed the number that Mr. Peterson gave him, when the Attorney answered, Samuel said, "My name is Samuel Burton, I was wondering if Matilda had any arrangements for her burial?"

Mr. Mitchell said, "Yes she did, I need you to come to my Office when you can, she also had a Will and I need to read it, it seems since she has no other living relatives except for you and your daughter, she's made arrangements for you both and of course for Rosa her housekeeper."

Samuel blinked when he heard what Mr. Mitchell had said, and then he told him, "Will this afternoon be alright if all of us come to your Office?" Mr. Mitchell checked his appointment book and he said, "This afternoon at three o'clock will be find, I'll see you then."

When Samuel hung up the phone, he turned to Roland and he said, "I guess Matilda had a Will drawn up and her Attorney wants, Priscilla, Rosa and me to come to his Office so that he can read the will."

Roland went over to where he took Samuel into his arms, they kissed each other and then Roland said, "Why don't we go join the women in the kitchen, then you can let them know about the appointment you have with Mr. Mitchell."

As they walked to the kitchen they heard laughter and Samuel said, "It's good to hear them laughing, that's the best medicine that will help them heal." As they walked into the kitchen, Rosa looked at Samuel and he said, "Mr. Mitchell needs to see you, Priscilla and myself in his Office, I guess Matilda had a Will drawn up and he's going to read it today."

Priscilla looked at her dad and she said, "What's a Will?" Samuel smiled at her and he said, "It's a paper that people have their Attorney's write so that it'll protect what they have and when they pass away, the Attorney will read the Will and he'll let the relatives know what the person left them."

At two-thirty, Samuel drove over to the Attorney's Office and as they walked in, Mr. Mitchell greeted them, they went into his Office, and he said, "Please sit down and we'll begin."

Then he opened the drawer in his desk and brought out some important papers and he said, "Matilda had her Will drawn up three years ago, but had it changed just one week before her death. She had finally come to realize that she had become someone she didn't like so she decided to try to change, this is what's in it, then he began, I Matilda Ann Bouquet, being of sound mind and body want the following things I have given to my family.

To Rosa, the one person who was always there to help me, to listen to my rants and raves, I leave the following: All my entire set of hand painted dishes, all the silver service and ten thousand dollars.

To my son-in-law, I leave my three antique cars, I know that he'll take care of them, I also want him to sell my house and do with the money from the sell anyway he wants, plus I'm giving him fifty thousand dollars.

And finally to my granddaughter, I leave all my doll collection, all my jewelry, my antique doll house and I'm giving her one hundred thousand dollars, I want her to use this money to go to College.

In addition, to my Attorney, I leave twenty thousand dollars and my thanks for putting up with me.

Then Mr. Mitchell said, "Matilda also has written in her Will, that she wants to be buried beside her husband and that she hopes that Rosa, Samuel and of course Priscilla can forgive her and she hopes that they know that she loves them."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up..


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

The funeral was very beautiful, Matilda was buried beside her husband and even though Priscilla missed her grandma, she wasn't sad, she knew that her grandma was up in heaven with her mommy and Spencer was there with them.

It's been about two months since Matilda's passing, and today everyone is helping to get the Manor ready for the Wedding, even Rosa's helping. She's living at the Manor since she over heard her son and daughter-in-law talking when they were at the Manor after the funeral, they didn't want to be saddled down with an old woman, they had their life ahead of them, and she was expecting their first child.

It seems that Rosa wasn't the only one who had over heard the conversation, Samuel and Roland heard it too, so Samuel asked them to leave and not come back, and then he went over to Rosa and told her, "You'll always have a home here with us." She was overjoyed and she hugged them both and thanked them.

So today, they are helping Greta, who has been making a list of what needs to be done before the Wedding. The list consists of making sure that both Samuel and Roland write their vows, Priscilla said she'd do that. Then they had to call the florist, Rosa said she'd do that and finally, Greta was going to call the bakery and order the Wedding Cake, then she was going to make a list of the food that would be served at the reception.

So now that each of them had a job to do, Greta smiled and said, "Let's get busy." Both Rosa and Priscilla started laughing and then Rosa went to use the phone, while Priscilla went to talk to her dad and Roland about them having to write their vows.

When Priscilla knocked on the door to the den, Roland opened it, smiled, and said, "What can I do for you?" Priscilla smiled at him and she said, "I have to talk to both you and dad please." He let her in, she walked over to where Samuel was, she turned and looked at both of them, and she said, "I was instructed to come here and make sure that you both were getting your vows written."

Samuel laughed and looked at her and he said, "Yes, we've already written them, now what else do we have to do?" Priscilla looked at them and she snapped her fingers and said, "Have you already ordered your tuxedos?"

Roland chuckled and said, "Yes we have, is there anything else?" She thought for a second and then she said, "What about the rings, have you got the rings?"

Samuel laughed and said, "Yes, we do, now can you think of anything else?"

Priscilla giggled and said, "Where are you going on your honeymoon?"

Roland nodded to Samuel nodded back, then as Samuel stood up and they began to walk towards Priscilla, she squealed and ran out of the den with them after her. She ran to the kitchen and she hid behind Greta who asked, "Honey what's going on?" Priscilla said, "I was just asking them if they had their vows done, and they started chasing me."

About then Roland and Samuel walked into the kitchen and they came upon Greta with Priscilla hiding behind her. "What in the world are you two chasing this poor child for?" Greta demanded to know.

Priscilla said, "I didn't do anything." Roland and Samuel both chuckled and then Samuel said, "Well after she asked if we had written our vows, which we have, then she asked if we had our tuxedos, which we have, she asked about the rings, which we also have, then she asked, where we were going on our honeymoon."

Greta tried to look stern, but she couldn't, she started laughing and then she said, "What's so wrong with that, it's an innocent enough of a question, so why didn't you answer her, why chase the poor girl?"

Rosa came back into the kitchen then and she looked at everyone and asked, "What's going on?"

Greta laughed and told her and she began laughing too, then she said, "Where are you two going?"

Samuel looked at Roland and then Roland said, "That's for us to know and for all of you to find out." Then he snapped his fingers, he, and Samuel walked out of the kitchen. Then Greta, Rosa and Priscilla started laughing. "I guess he told us, didn't he." Greta got out when she finally stopped laughing.

As they Samuel and Roland were walking back to the living room, the phone rang and when Roland answered it, he heard Mokuba say, "Dad, Serenity's in labor, we're in the hospital." Roland stopped walking and then he said, "We'll be right there."

He hung up the phone, turned to Samuel, and said, "That was Mokie, Serenity's in labor."

Samuel said, "Stay here." Then he went back to the kitchen and said, "Mokuba called, Serenity's in labor. Roland and I are going to go to the hospital; we'll call and let you know when she gives birth."

Then he went back to where Roland was and he said, "Let's go, your son needs you." So they went to the hospital, Samuel found out which room they were in, and then they were in, they opened the door, and when Mokuba saw them, tears ran down his face, "Dad, she's in so much pain." Mokuba said.

The Nurse came in to see how dilated Serenity was and she said, "I'll go get the doctor, you're about to become a mommy." Then she left the room and Serenity reached out to Mokie, he went over and held her hand as the contractions got closer and worse. The doctor came in and he said, "Let's bring this baby into the world, shall we."

Roland and Samuel left to go to the waiting room, back in the delivery room, Serenity gave birth to a seven pound eleven ounce baby girl, and she was twenty inches long, with black hair and green eyes.

Mokuba was able to cut the cord and when the Nurse placed the baby in his arms, he couldn't believe that they had created this beautiful little girl, he looked at Serenity and said, "She's as beautiful as her mommy." When Serenity reached out, Mokuba leaned down, she was able to touch her daughter, and she said, "I love you little one."

They asked Mokuba to step out while they cleaned Serenity up, he went to the waiting room, and when he saw his dad and Samuel, Mokie said, "I have a daughter, and Serenity is doing great."

Roland and Samuel walked over to Mokuba and they both held him and Roland said, "What's her name?" Mokuba said, "I want to wait until Serenity's feeling better, then we'll tell you."

Mokuba then said, "I'm going to go back and be with my wife and daughter, dad will you let Greta and the others know that Serenity's given birth?"

Roland hugged him and he said, "Samuel and I are going to go back home, we'll let them know and I'll call your brother and tell him. Let Serenity know that we'll all be back this afternoon, to visit with her and to see your baby girl."

They got back to the Manor and as they walked into the kitchen, Greta said, "How's everyone doing?" Roland had tears in his eyes as he proudly said, "I'm a grandpa the baby and her mommy are just fine. This afternoon all of us can go back to the hospital and see Mokie, Serenity and their daughter."

Priscilla asked, "What did they name the baby?" Samuel said, "We'll find out when we go back to visit them."

Roland walked over to the phone and he dialed Seto's phone, when Seto answered, Roland said, "You're an Uncle, Serenity just had the baby, and your brother is so proud of his family."

Seto whispered something, and Roland heard Joey say, "ALRIGHT, WAY TO GO RENE." Roland laughed and he said, "We're all going to visit them this afternoon, why don't you three meet us there." Seto said, "We'll see you around one o'clock." Then Roland hung up and said, "Seto, Joey and Jeffery will meet us there around one this afternoon.

That afternoon, they all arrived about the same time and Roland said, "Let's go see the new mommy, daddy and their daughter." When they got to the floor that Serenity was on, Rosa said, "I'll take care of Jeffery so that all of you can go see Serenity." Joey thanked her and they all walked into the room.

They saw Serenity lying in bed holding her daughter and Mokuba sitting on the bed beside her. Greta said, "You have a beautiful little girl, what's her name."

Serenity looked at Mokuba and he said, "Everyone I want to introduce you to, Serena Elizabeth Kaiba." _(They named their daughter Serena after Roland and Greta's mother and Elizabeth that is Serenity's middle name.) _Greta looked at Roland who stood there with tears running down his face, Mokuba picked up his daughter and brought her over and he said, "Dad, do you want to hold your granddaughter."

Roland carefully took Serena from her daddy, she opened her eyes, and Roland smiled and said, "You are the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen, you are going to break all the little boys hearts when you grow up."

Then he looked at Serenity and Mokuba and he said, "Mokie your grandmother would be honored to know that you named great-granddaughter after her."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up.. The Wedding...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Four

The day before Serenity and the baby were to be discharged, Mokuba called and talked to his dad, "Dad, can we come stay at the Manor for a couple of days, just until we're both sure that we know what we're doing?"

Roland couldn't say no, he told Mokie, "You know that you can, what time are they being discharged, Samuel and I will be there and we'll bring all of you back here."

Mokuba was almost in tears, "Dad thanks and they are being discharged tomorrow at three in the afternoon." Roland said, "We'll see you then, and son, don't worry you'll both make great parents."

When they got home, Samuel helped Serenity out of the car and as he held Serena, Serenity said, "I'm so scared that I'll drop her or won't know what to do if she starts crying." Samuel smiled at her as he placed Serena in her arms, "All new parents feel the same way, both you and Mokuba will be alright, you'll see."

When they got inside, Greta, Rosa and Priscilla were waiting, and as soon as Serenity saw them, she smiled down at her daughter and said, "Your two Aunts and Cousin are here to see you."

Rosa had tears in her eyes as she heard Serenity refer her as her daughter's Aunt, she said, "You have a beautiful little girl, can I hold her." Serenity smiled at Rosa and she nodded yes, Rosa carefully took Serena from her mommy and as she was holding her, Serena opened her eyes and looked around.

Rosa softly said, "Welcome home, little one." Serena blinked and then she grunted and Priscilla said, "I know what that means, she's going to give someone a present, and boy does it stink."

The adults all laughed and Rosa said, "Where's the diapers, I'll change her, if it's alright with you." Serenity smiled and said, "Yes, it's alright, I'll get the bag, Greta can we change her in the living room?"

Greta put her arm around Serenity and the all walked into the living room and as Rosa laid Serena on the blanket, she undid the diaper and smiled, "Now, let's get this nasty diaper off and put a clean one on, shall we."

Priscilla stayed with her dad and Samuel laughed and said, "One day, you just might become a mommy and you'll be changing dirty diapers." Priscilla gave him a dirty look and said, "Maybe I will, but now I'll let someone else change them."

Soon Mokuba, Serenity and their daughter were settled upstairs in one of the rooms, and Greta said, "In the morning, we all need to get up early; we need to get breakfast, and get ready for the Wedding." Priscilla looked at her dad and asked, "Can I escort you down the isle?"

Samuel's eyes filled with tears as he said, "Pumpkin, I'd love that." Roland choked up and when he could talk he said, "That's the nicest thing I've heard anyone ask, you're one special young lady." Priscilla blushed and then Roland gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

Later that evening after dinner, Serena wouldn't stop crying, Serenity was scared that she did something, and Mokuba was out of his mind with worry, then there was a knock on the door and when Mokie opened it there stood Rosa and she asked, "May I hold your daughter."

Serenity came over and Rosa took her and she placed Serena on her shoulder and she started softly singing a song to the baby, soon Serena was asleep. Mokuba asked, "What did you do?"

Rosa smiled and said, "This special little on knows that both you and Serenity are scared, she picks up on your fear and it scares her. You both need to relax and soon you'll both be alright and your daughter will be too."

So the rest of the night, it was quiet, except for the occasional sound of Serena wanting a bottle or that she had a soiled diaper, but other then that Mokuba and Serenity was able to get some sleep.

Early the next morning, everyone was up and Greta and Rosa made breakfast. After they all had eaten, Greta looked at Samuel and Roland and she said, "You two get upstairs and get ready, the Minister will be here in two hours, if you two aren't ready, I'll come upstairs and dress both of you myself, not get."

Two hours later, the Minister had arrived, Roland was standing in the living room with Seto and Mokuba beside him, upstairs Samuel was trying to tie his tie, when Priscilla knocked on the door. "Come in." Samuel said. She laughed and said, "Let me do it, you never knew how to tie a tie." When she was done, she said, "Daddy, you look handsome, it's almost time."

Samuel then looked, really looked at his daughter and tears filled his eyes, "You look so much like your mother." She went over, they hugged, and she said, "She's here today, along with grandma and Spencer, their all here to see you and Roland get married."

Samuel smiled as he listened to what his daughter was saying, he felt their presence too, and he said, "I know." Then they heard the music and she said, "It's time, we have to go down to the living room."

When they got downstairs, they walked into the living room and Samuel saw Roland standing there, as their eyes met, tears filled their eyes and they both knew that today they would be married and they were both happy.

As Priscilla walked her dad to where Roland was, the Minister said, "Who give this man away?" Priscilla proudly said, "I do." Then she went to sit down beside Serenity.

Then the Minister said, "Today we are here to witness the joining of these two people in holy wedlock, each of them have written their vows, Roland will you read yours first.

_Roland's Vows:_

_Today as I stand here beside the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I remember the day we first met, and I have to smile. I was a very lonely man, I had just lost one love and never thought that I'd find another, but there he stood, asking if he could use my phone. _

_I swear that fate had a hand in bringing us together; it was as if someone somewhere wanted us to meet and fall in love. Then there was Priscilla, she's the dearest thing to me, she's the daughter of the man I'm marrying and soon to be my daughter, she's had a hand in all of this too._

_So today in front of all our friends and family, I Roland David O'Brien take you Samuel David Burton as my life mate, I promise to love and cherish our union until death us do part._

Then the Minister said, "Samuel please will you read your.

_Samuel's Vows:_

_As I stand beside the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I too remember the day we met, and how my daughter had a hand in bringing us together. I too was married once before and I thought that my wife and I would be together forever, but fate intervened and she was taken for us._

_I never thought that I'd find someone, let alone this man here, who has been supportive in everything that I've done, and who loves my daughter as she were his own. For that, I will forever love him forever._

_So in front of our friends and family, I Samuel David Burton take you Roland David O'Brien as my life mate, I promise to love and cherish our union until death us do part._

Then the Minister said, "Is there anyone here who thinks that these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one said a word, the Minister then said, "I pronounce you married, you may kiss your mate."

Roland took Samuel into his arms and they kissed, boy did they kiss, when Roland lifted his head, the Minister then said, "I give you Roland and Samuel Kaiba, may your love endure till the end of time."

Priscilla ran over, she hugged them, and she said, "I love you both with all my heart." Both Samuel and Roland hugged her and they told her, "We both love you too."

Then as tears filled her eyes, she said, "Mommy, grandma and Spencer were here to see you two get married, they were all smiling and so happy that you two are together, I am too."

Both Roland and Samuel held her and then Roland said, "I know, I felt Spencer beside me and then I felt your mother and Matilda also, I'm glad that they are happy for us." Samuel smiled and said, "I'm glad too, I'm also glad that they are together in heaven, I bet their having the time of their lives."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up.. The Reception...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

After the Minister announced that Roland and Samuel were married, everyone went into the dining room. There they saw the dining room had been decorated beautifully and on the table was a feast fit for a king.

They all sat down at the table, then Greta said, "everyone I hope that you all enjoy the meal, let's eat." After they were through eating, Greta picked up her glass and stood up and said, "I want to toast the happy couple.

To Roland I want to say, I saw you at your lowest when Spencer passed away, but like a butterfly comes out of a cocoon, one day you opened your heart to someone and when you did, you started smiling and laughing and I have to say to Samuel, god bless you for being that someone."

When she sat down, Rosa stood up and she said, "I've known Samuel for years, when Rachael passed, it could have destroyed him, except for his daughter, she was the one reason he got up everyday, and she would do whatever she could do to make his smile.

Then one day, Priscilla was selling her Girl Scout Cookies, and she went up to a house and when the man opened the door, there stood the one person who would change both their lives. To Roland I have to say, thank you for being that someone, and for making the lives of both Samuel and Priscilla so much better."

After everyone toasted Roland and Samuel, Priscilla stood up and she said, "I want to say something, she took out a piece of paper and she opened it and she read:

_When I was a little girl, I remember how happy my mom and dad were, and how they'd laugh and joke around and it was their love that made me feel special._

_When my mom died, my dad stopped laughing and I was sad, but one thing my dad always told me was, he love me and would always be there to keep me safe. I still felt loved and I only wanted my dad to smile again._

_One day, I was selling cookies for Girl Scouts and I knocked on this door, and the man who answered, he bought some from me. _

_Then like a miracle, things started coming together, and soon my dad was smiling and laughing again and it was because he and Roland started talking and soon they were seeing each other, and they both made me feel special._

_I'm a very lucky young girl, yesterday I had one dad but today when they got married, I will get another dad and I consider myself very special, because both my dad's love me._

When she was done, she ran over to where they were seated and they held her in their arms and Samuel said, "I love you so, you are the best daughter anyone father could ever want."

Then Roland said, "The day you knocked on my door, little did I know that one day I'd be married to your father and that you'd become my daughter too. I love you so much."

Then Greta said, "Everyone let's go to the living room, it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance together." So everyone got up from the table and they walked to the living room, where the staff had moved the furniture around so that there was an area for dancing. Greta went over to the stereo and she said, "Alright, Ro you and Samuel come over here and when I push this button, you two have your first dance together."

So they walked over to the center of the room and Greta pushed the button and as the song began, Roland took Samuel into his arms and they danced to this song:

How Do I Live by Trisha Yearwood

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby.......  
How do I live....

When the song was over, everyone in the room had tears in their eyes, because they were all so happy for both Roland and Samuel. They had finally found someone to love them and for them to love, that's the most precious gift anyone can give to anyone.

Priscilla went over, she hugged both her dad's, Greta got out her camera, and she took a picture of this new family.

What she didn't know was that one Roland's right side stood Spencer, on Samuel's left side stood Rachael and that behind Priscilla stood Matilda, and then Spencer kissed Roland, Rachael kissed Samuel and Matilda kissed Priscilla and that they all said, "Be happy and love each other forever."

Then Spencer, Rachael and Matilda all faded away.

So began their lives together as a family…..

THE END…

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, sherabo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
